


Tick Tock...

by Tracey450



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Crime, Danny Whump, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Necrophilia, Sibling Incest, Steve Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracey450/pseuds/Tracey450
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Five-0 Task Force are on the trail of a serial killer. Danny whump. Steve angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Phoebe for editing this and making some awesome suggestions.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

The first thing Rose noticed was the nauseating pain thrumming through her skull. She tried to lift her head, but it felt like a lead weight, and the room spun when she opened her eyes. She squeezed them shut and gulped back a sob as her memory started to return. It had been her day to do the early shift at the bar, so she’d finished work at eight. Her last recollection was of stepping out of the side entrance and walking toward the busy street. Someone grabbed her from behind, a strong hand covering her mouth, and then a sharp scratch to her neck had followed before the darkness had engulfed her.

Rose wanted to look around, but was fearful of what she might find. She lay on her side, arms bound tightly behind her. She shifted her position on the uncomfortable mattress. The movement causing her to inadvertently push her face into the filth covered bedding, the smell of feces and urine making her gag. Something hard and heavy entwined her ankle, a jingle of metal could be heard every time she moved it. It was only then that she heard the tick tock. When she concentrated she could hear them, more than one. Several clocks ticking. The only other noise her own rapid frightened breaths.

Heart pounding hard and fast, Rose eventually summoned up the courage to take a peek at her surroundings. The room was cold and sparse. She blinked several times adjusting her eyes to the semi-darkness. From what she could make out, there were only two light sources. A lamp on the side table next to her and another on an antique-looking dresser. Tears began to fall in earnest when she recognized the array of medical instruments spread across the top of it. She pulled at her bindings, the thick heavy link chain tethering her leg to the foot of the bed, making any attempt to escape futile. Her wrists ached, and on top of that, the relentless tick tock was beginning to drill a hole into her brain. She could see them now on every wall. All different shapes and sizes. Rose stared at one in particular, a cuckoo clock. Decorated with flowers and birds. Suddenly mesmerised, she watched it, noting that it was nearly midnight, almost time for the tiny bird to show itself. But without warning, the door to the room swung open, and her stomach clenched as a lone figure stepped through it.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

He watched Max Bergman intently. The medical examiner worked studiously on the female corpse laid out on the ground between them. Max was knelt by her side while he crouched opposite, observing his superior as he catalogued the long list of injuries sustained by the victim.

They were a fair distance down an alleyway, commercial premises skirting either side. Garbage dumpsters spewed their contents, and a foul, pungent odour of rotting leftovers, excrement, death, and decay hung in the air. The end of the long passage was blocked off by an eight foot high chain link fence. The other side was pretty much a mirror image. The steel structure more than likely had been erected to stop the alley from being used as a shortcut by motorists.

He surreptitiously glanced at his watch, and out onto the main road. A small group of onlookers had gathered, yellow tape holding them back, along with a number of HPD officers.

"Joseph...Mr Foster." Max had to raise his voice to get his attention.

Joseph was a little taken aback. He’d never heard his boss shout before. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"If you are to continue to work under my expert tutelage. You really do need to pay better attention."

Max's voice faded out as Joseph's concentration waned once again. He wasn't sure if he could contain his excitement when he heard the sound of vehicles arriving, followed by car doors slamming. Schooling his features, he kept his professional facade firmly in place as he waited for their imminent arrival, giddy with anticipation.

The Five-0 Task Force appeared at the entrance to the alleyway. His heart pounded so hard in his chest Joseph was sure Max could hear it. They were  _ all _ there, but that wasn't important, as long as  _ he _ was there - that was his only concern. A hot flush moved up his body, making him momentarily light-headed, and he couldn't make eye contact with any of them. He stood and stepped to the side, hoping desperately for the man to stand next to him. His guts clenched with disappointment when Captain Grover took up that position instead.

"What have we got Max?" Steve was straight to the business at hand, foregoing any pleasantries.

"Good morning, gentleman. Officer Kalakaua, always a pleasure." Max smiled sweetly at her.

"Good morning, Max. Ignore the boss he's just grumpy because he didn't have time for his morning swim." Kono looked down, she immediately brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

The body they all now surrounded had been badly mutilated. The torso looked grotesque and the face a blooded mess.

“Maybe you should have warned us Max.” Steve cleared his throat. "But point taken. Sorry. Good morning, now what have we got?"

"Where was I? Oh yes, as I was about to say to Joseph." Max held his hand up to indicate the young intern who stood at Lou's side. "The cause of death matches that of our victim from a few weeks ago. Susan Moore."

"Joseph, good to see you're still with us." Steve acknowledged the trainee standing opposite.

"Working with Max hasn't put you off? He hasn't driven you nuts with his winning personality?" Danny couldn't help but notice the trainee's face flush at the comment.  _ Or was it something else? _

"No doubt, no more than working with you would,  _ Detective Williams _ ." Max's expression remained serious.

"Ignore those two, Joseph. Carry on Max." Chin gestured to the body. Clearly wanting to speed things up.

"I estimate time of death to be approximately six hours ago."

"Around midnight." Chin felt the need for an apologetic wave after interrupting the ME once again.

Max continued unfazed. "COD looks to be suffocation indicated by the swollen face and protruding tongue.  The head is attached by the spinal column only. It has been partially sawed off, and some organs removed. It is my opinion that the perpetrator is most definitely an expert in the field of  anatomical or pathological examinations."

"Are those her intestines, Max?" Danny looked a little queasy.

"Well done, Detective Williams. They are indeed the intestines, severed from their mesenteric attachments, carefully lifted out of the body and rested on the shoulder of our victim."

Lou viewed the surrounding area. "From the looks of the blood spatter, the attack happened here in the alleyway."

"On the contrary." Max paused dramatically, obviously excited. “I theorise this is indeed a very elaborate body dump. The blood spatter added to give said illusion. A skilled individual would take approximately an hour to inflict these injuries -"

"And someone would have seen or heard something." Steve interrupted Max.

"Yes, Commander. My thoughts exactly. Abrasions to the wrists and ankle also suggest our victim was restrained."

"Okay guys, let's head back to the palace, see if we can I.D our vic. Leave HPD and CSU to finish up here." Steve was about to head back to the car, when he noticed Danny circle the body and then walk along the pathway.

"There's something familiar about this." Danny spoke the words to no one in particular, squatting down by the fence he studied the blood covering it.

"Have you found something Detective Williams?" The close proximity of the voice startled Danny. He glanced over his shoulder to see Joseph standing behind him. He was about the same build as him, but approximately five foot ten with short mousy hair.

"Hey, Joseph." Feeling uneasy, Danny stood up fast.

"He's left handed." Joseph stepped forward closing the gap between Danny and himself.

"Is that your theory or Max's?" Danny gave the trainee a questioning look.

"Mine." Joseph blurted out, looking offended.

"Danny, you find some new evidence?" Steve walked over to join them.

"No, but I've seen this before." Danny rubbed his forehead deep in thought.

"What, an old case? When you were with HPD? Back in Jersey?" Steve fired each question in quick succession.

"Not a case. Something else." Danny looked up when he sensed two sets of eyes boring a hole in his head. "Guys, staring at me isn't helping."

Steve headed back to the car, giving his partner an impatient glance over his shoulder. "You can think about it on the way back to the office."

Danny went to follow when he noticed Joseph hadn't moved. His curious wide eyes still fixed on him, feasting on his every move. He cleared his throat nervously and found himself having to physically step around him. Danny walked away picking up the pace when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey Steve, wait up." He couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped his lips. Mentally chastising himself for getting freaked out by Max's intern.

"Detective Williams." Max called out as Danny passed by him.

"What is it Max?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck, anxious to get going.

"There is no need for you to come to my office. Joseph will bring the full autopsy report to headquarters later on today. At four."

"That's great, Max." Danny gave Joseph a quick look before continuing on his way to the car.

Easing himself into the passenger seat of the Camaro, he wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks before putting on his seatbelt. He sensed he was being watched yet again.

"Are you gonna sit there and stare at me all day or get us the hell outta here?" Danny gazed out the windshield, avoiding eye contact with Steve.

"I'm not staring. I was just wondering what's got you so freaked out." Steve continued to regard his friend.

Danny turned to scold his partner, but his colleague standing by the caution tape caught his eye, making his chest tighten just a little. Joseph was engaged in conversation with an HPD officer. The eager new ME noticed the two Five-0 leaders looking in his direction, and he waved. Steve returned the gesture before driving away from the scene.

"I think you're safe Danno, he's gotta girlfriend." Steve tried, but failed to keep a straight face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danny waved his hands in the air.

"Joseph? He likes you." Steve was enjoying this, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ya think. And what makes you say that  _ Steven?  _ Could it be the way he ogles me, or the fact he has to stand mere millimeters from me."

"Well if you're gonna encourage him-"

"Encourage him. How exactly have I done that?" Danny cut in, throwing his hands up in annoyance.

Steve couldn't help but laugh at Danny's reaction. Knowing full well he was only fueling his partner's impending rant. "You engage him in small talk."

Danny glared open-mouthed at Steve. "In civilised society, it's called being friendly."

"Stop I remember this. 'Danno's civilised society' - the one that separates us from the jackals and hyenas."

"You know what? Forget it. Why I thought you would understand..." Danny looked away.

"Hey Danno I'm sorry. He's really gotten to you, hasn't he?"

"There's something off about him. He gives me the creeps." Danny answered while continuing to watch the scenery pass by as they moved through the early morning traffic.

"Will coffees and malasadas take your mind of him?" Steve reached over and tapped Danny's thigh.

Danny glanced at Steve and couldn't help smiling at the mention of his favorite food. "Music to my ears, babe."

**~ to be continued ~**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny had done this countless times over the past five years. He'd stood at the smart table looking over the evidence. It was grounding and comforting, preparing him for the case ahead.  Today should have been no different, but it was, and for one reason only - Joseph's imminent arrival.

The team was deep in discussion about their latest victim Rose Lester. Rose had been a hostess at a Honolulu nightclub. She was twenty-seven, single, and had no priors. Their previous victim, Susan Moore had also been a hostess, single, and in her late twenties. She also had no criminal record. The two women had moved to Hawaii in their late teens with family, but that was where the similarities ended. Rose was originally from the east coast, a touch under 6ft, with long blonde hair. While Susan Moore was a petite brunette from Lou's neck of the woods, Chicago.

Danny checked the time on his cell, muttering to himself. "And so it begins."

"You okay Danny?" Kono gave him a concerned look.

Before he answered, the doors to the Five-0 offices swung open and an over exuberant Joseph walked in.

_Right on time._ Crossing his arms protectively across his chest Danny inwardly cringed.

"I have the finalized autopsy report on our vic." Joseph said in a cheery voice.

"Let's take a look." Steve held his hand out to receive the file, however Joseph had other ideas.

The intern trounced past Steve and headed for the other end of the table. Stopping next to Danny he dropped the report in front of the team's second in charge."Here you go."

Lou cleared his throat. "Commander McGarrett's the boss around here, or had you forgotten?"

Danny slid the report across the table towards Steve without saying a word.

"Sorry. I just thought..." Joseph stopped mid sentence. The SEAL death stare aimed his way told him that now would be a good time to shut up.

Steve flipped the file open. "What do we have Joseph?"

"There are various mutilations to the body, but we are of the opinion that these occurred after the death of the victim. The throat was cut from left to right, which leads us to believe our perp to be left-handed."

Joseph shot a quick look in Danny's direction, but the detective didn't take the bait, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the pathology images Steve pulled from the folder.

"From the pelvic bone, the uterus along with the upper portion of the vagina and the posterior two thirds of the bladder have been entirely removed. No trace of these were found at the scene. The precision of these cuts indicate the work of an expert. There were traces of chloroform and diazepam in her system, and puncture wounds on the neck and arms."

"Looks to me like maybe we have a serial killer in the making." Chin picked up one of the autopsy photos and swallowed hard.

"A serial killer who likes to keep trophies." Kono added.

"Not necessarily cuz. Nothing was removed from Susan Moore."

Danny suddenly walked across the ball pen towards his office.

"Hey, Danno what's up?" Steve shouted after his partner.

"Give me a minute." With a wave of his hand he disappeared, closing the door behind him.

The team noticed how Joseph peered at Danny through the slats of the window blind.

"Joseph, you can go now. We got this." Steve placed his hand on the intern's back and guided him towards the exit.

"Wait, I just need a quick word with Detective Williams." Joseph pulled away from Steve and headed for Danny's office.

"Stop right there, cowboy." Lou grabbed hold of Joseph's arm with a little more force than he intended.

"Don't touch me." The young intern snapped, his unassuming demeanor lost in a heartbeat.

"Whoa. Take it easy guys." Chin stood between the men.

"Show some respect. You don't barge your way into someone's office." Lou shook his head in dismay and turned to walk away.

"You hurt my arm. Apologize." Joseph jabbed a finger in Lou's back, stopping the big guy in his tracks.

"I think we all need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths." Steve was now face to face with Lou. "Do me a favor. Go grab a coffee."

"This isn't over." Lou reluctantly did as Steve asked.

Deep in conversation on his cell, Danny looked up to see the group gathered on the other side of the door.

"I thought as much. Thanks, Rachel. Tell Grace and Charlie I'll call them this evening." Danny hung up the phone and sighed deeply. _For fucks sake_. _This should be good._ He thought to himself as he pushed up from the chair behind his desk.

"Would someone be kind enough to tell me what's going on?" Danny stepped into the frey, less than impressed with his colleagues.

"I only wanted a quick word, but that jackass stuck his nose in." Joseph spoke from behind Steve, which seemed the best place to keep him safe from the pummeling Lou looked ready to dish out.

"You have some balls talking to me like that, you son of a-"

"Hey. What the hell is the matter with everyone? Take it easy." Danny held his hands up trying to defuse the situation. "Joseph come with me. _Now_."

“I just -”

“Zip it.” Danny ordered.

Joseph did as asked and followed Danny outside into the corridor.

"Make this quick, and then you'd better make yourself scarce for a few days, or at least until this..." Danny pointed back in the direction they had just come from. "Whatever this is, blows over."

"I only wanted to ask you about next Friday." The intern was back to being nervous, his face flushed pink.

"Ah, Max say something?"

"Yes, he mentioned it, but suggested I ask you first."

"Did he now." Danny made a mental note to speak with Max later.

"Can I come along then...with my girlfriend?" Joseph was hesitant.

"Yea...I guess so. I take it Max has filled you in on the details."

Joseph didn't need to answer, the Cheshire cat grin told Danny all he needed to know.

"Now get out of here."

"Thank you, Detective Williams."

"Danny. If you're coming next week, you should at least start calling me Danny." Shoving his hands in his grey slacks, he watched until Joseph was out of sight.

"Yo, Danno." His name was whispered by the familiar voice of his partner from around the corner.

"He's gone you goof." Danny strolled towards Steve, who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"So what'd he want?"

"To ask if he and his girlfriend could come along next week."

"And you said no?"

"I said yes."

"Hold on a minute. This morning you were on the verge of a panic attack over this guy,  and now you're inviting him out for your birthday." Steve pushed off the wall and paced the tiled floor. "That's if he survives until then. Lou's out for blood."

"Can we just drop the subject? We have a case to work, and I know what our serial killer's about."

"For now Danno." Steve sighed. "We can drop it for now."

The two partners headed straight for the smart table.

"Chin, I need you to work your magic." Danny pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Chin. "Here, check these out."

Chin read them, and then looked at Danny quizzically. "Really?"

"Meet Jack the Ripper." Danny's announcement was met with expressions similar to Chin's.

"For real. You think our perp's copying a centuries old serial killer?" Lou chuckled.

"You're kidding?" Kono stared wide-eyed as the screens filled with information.

"No. I'm serious."

Steve held his hands up to silence his team. "Hold up, guys. Okay Danny run us through this."

"At first, I thought this was a crazy hunch, but I just spoke with Rachel, and this is the real deal."

"Hold on." Steve looked a little stunned at his partner's mention of his ex-wife. "Where does Rachel fit into all this?"

"Forget Rachel. Can we please stay on topic?"

Steve raised his hands in mock surrender.

"If you look at the description from the crime scene and the autopsy report on Annie Chapman, you'll see a match. The mutilation, the intestines laid on the shoulder, the same missing organs. This can also be said for Mary Ann Nichols, Jack's first victim. The injuries are the same. Now the original murders took place over a four month period. Obviously our killer's working a different time frame."

"If memory serves me correctly, there were only five victims." Chin tapped the table until five very old photos appeared.

"Correct. The canonical five. There were other murders, but none of those were believed to be the work of the Ripper. If I'm right we can expect the next two murders to occur simultaneously. Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes were both killed on the same night, but found in different locations."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shit. I guess there's no chance this is a coincidence."

"Sorry, babe. My gut tells me this is happening. We have ourselves a twenty first century Jack the Ripper."

Steve sighed. "Okay...Kono check internet activity, libraries, book stores. Let's see if our killer's been doing any research. Chin speak to Duke. We need HPD canvassing downtown Honolulu's bars and restaurants. Lou do some digging, see if there are any cases on the mainland resembling this one."

The three team members headed to their offices leaving the partners alone.

"Nice catch, Danno, but why Rachel?"

"Rachel used to read books on Victorian England.  She had this annoying habit of reading me the gory details. Some bits obviously stuck."

"We need a list of people with the necessary qualifications to carry out these killings. You make a start while I call the Governor. You don't pick an infamous killer to copy if you don't want the publicity."

"I'm on it babe." Danny grimaced and shook his head as he looked up at the centuries old victims. "I have a bad feeling this is the start of something much bigger."

**~ to be continued ~**


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't make any difference if Lana sat upright or if she lay on her side. Her fingers, hell her entire arms were numb. It was an odd sensation; they felt heavy like lead weights attached to her body. By rolling her shoulders and flexing her fingers she could alleviate the ache running across her back, but when the circulation started flowing, pins and needles kicked in, causing an almost unbearable sensation in her arms.

She felt an overwhelming need to stay awake, to keep active. It took every ounce of her energy to change position. A heavy chain was fastened to the leg of the metal framed bed while the other end was attached to a large steel cuff which encased her ankle. This combined with her tightly secured hands behind her back made moving an almost impossible task. There was just enough slack in the leg restraint to allow her to shift around the shabby double bed.

After another battle, she now knelt in the dark. Sweat ran down her face, and she struggled to catch her breath. Her captor had turned off the lamps, so she couldn't see the time on the many clocks hanging on the walls of the room. She’d slowly become accustomed to their incessant tick tock, rocking in time with them. It was a weird type of coping mechanism. She needed something to block out her reality, one filled with pain, fear, and dread.

Lana swayed to and fro. But the repetitious motion wasn't working, the thought of never seeing her little boy again flooded her mind. She’d lost all track of time; the drugs she'd been injected with had made her head fuzzy, her thoughts muddled. Her kidnapper had grabbed her outside the club where she worked, jabbed her with some form of narcotic, making her instantly pliable in his unforgiving hands. He'd dosed her up again just as she'd gained some semblance of normality. She'd pleaded with him to let her go - to not let her six year old grow up without his mother. Little Bobby was her world. His only response had been creepy laughter. That sound now continually haunted her thoughts.  

Eventually giving into fatigue, Lana let her body flop down onto the filthy mattress. The cold chill of the room seeped into her bones, and the smell of human excrement on the bedding filling her nostrils. Tears tracked down her cheeks, and she began to shake uncontrollably. A shiver ran down her spine when she heard the blood curdling cries of the mad man's other victim.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

The team made their way back into headquarters after another day of following bad leads and finding nothing but dead ends. When he walked into his office, Steve noticed a small white envelope with a stack of mail sitting on his closed laptop. Handwritten across the front were the words 'Dear Boss'. Momentarily transported back in time, the Champ box flashed in his mind. Anonymous envelopes rarely brought good news. Pushing those thoughts away, Steve continued with the task at hand. He took a pair of gloves from one of the pockets of his cargo pants and grabbed an evidence bag from his desk drawer. After pulling on the gloves, he carefully picked up the letter, and deposited it into the bag.

He made the quick trip to Danny's office in just a few steps, heart pounding. Standing in the doorway, he held up the envelope now safely in the evidence bag.

"This was on my desk. I've got the rest of the team checking surveillance feeds and the mail room. Someone had to have dropped this off."

"I guess I'm gonna be late for my own birthday drinks." Danny threw the file he'd been studying down on the desk before heading out of his office.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Steve pointed to the gift wrapped item on his partner's desk.

"I'll open it later. Anyhow, it's not my actual birthday until Sunday."

"Bring it. You can open it on the way to forensics."

"Leave it, Steven." Danny continued out of his office.

Steve ignored his friend's instruction, picking up the present he followed him out.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve parked the Camaro outside HPD. "Will you just open the damn thing?"

"I said leave it. Why would you bring the damn thing? What is it with you and your control issues?"

"I'll open it." Steve pulled the present from Danny's grip, ripping the paper in the process.

"You know what, you do that." Danny picked up the evidence bag. "When you've finished acting like a juvenile, you'll find me in forensics with the grown ups."

Danny climbed out of the car and stalked into HPD. Steve read the gift tag and then tossed the half wrapped gift onto the back seat of the Camaro before following his annoyed partner inside the building.

He found Danny leaning against a counter top just inside the forensic department looking far from happy.

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. "Did he hand deliver it?"

"They'll have something for us in less than a half hour." Danny watched the activity going on around him.

"I didn't open it completely, but I did see what it is." Steve hoped he might peek Danny's interest.

"Jack the Ripper sent letters headed 'Dear Boss'. The next two murders occurred three days later."

Steve gave up, deciding to leave the gift conversation for later. "But like you said before he's working to his own time frame, so that might not apply here."

"Whatever twisted schedule he's running doesn't matter, because we are no closer to catching this son of a bitch. More innocent woman are gonna die." Now Danny looked Steve straight in the eyes. "I'll drop you home when we're finished here."

"Oh no. You're not doing this. We are going for drinks. This case is getting to us all. Sitting home and brooding about it is not going to help anyone. We all need some down time, and as much as it galls me to say it, I agree we aren't any closer, and yes there may well be more deaths."

"It just doesn't sit well with me. Going out having a good time in the middle of a case." Danny was now talking a little more animatedly. A few lab technicians had stopped working to watch the pair go at it.

"And what if this case goes on for months, Danno? We can't put our lives on hold indefinitely.”

"See that's where we differ. Yes I can and I have. That's what detectives do."

"Yes, and you're a damn good one." Steve grabbed a hold of Danny's upper arm and pulled him out into the corridor.

"Ouch. Go easy, animal." Danny rubbed his bicep.

"We will stop this maniac, but not to the detriment of our lives and the ones we love." Steve didn't have to say their names. He knew Danny would know what he meant.

"Okay I get it. But let's see what's in this letter first."

Just as Danny finished speaking the tech called them back in.

"It's clean. No contaminates or prints. I've started handwriting analysis, but if there's nothing in the system..."

"It'll draw another blank." Danny shook his head in dismay.

"This makes no sense." Steve looked at the image of the letter on the screen and read it aloud.

"Dear Boss. Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to squeal. How can they catch me now? I love my work and want to start again. Good luck."

"They're lines from a Ripper letter. He's playing us." Danny was interrupted by Steve's phone ringing.

Steve pulled out his cell and answered it. "Chin. Tell me you got something...Ask Duke to keep his guys on it. Our perp can't be that good...We're heading back now." Ending the call, he gave Danny a solemn look.

"They got nothin. He's good Steve, really good." Danny made his way out the door, giving the tech guy a wave of thanks.

"You find something, call me straight away." Steve addressed the young man with a steely glare.

"Will do, Commander." Was the techie's clipped response.

Steve ran to catch up with his partner. "You might be right, Danno, but he's gotta screw up at some point."

"Ever the optimist, babe."

"Well one of us has to be." Steve slapped Danny on the back. "First round's on me."

"Nice try babe, but that just makes me pessimistic. You never buy the first round."

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

It was a busy Friday night, and the bar was full to the rafters with locals and tourists. Danny sat with Chin at the end of a long table. Most of the chairs were now vacant. After a few hours of drinking, the friends had started to peel off into smaller groups.

"Brah, you really need to stop worrying. He's just a bit socially awkward." Chin took another swig of his beer.

"Max is socially awkward. Joseph he's...he's creepy." Danny drained his bottle. "I need another drink."

Steve stood at the bar waiting to be served when Danny appeared next to him.

"I'm still waiting for you...my friend...to buy me a drink." Danny slurred out.

"Danno I think you've had one too many. I'll get you a bottle of water."

"That doesn't count, babe. Gotta be beer." Danny clinked his empty beer bottle against a few empties on top of the bar.

"For someone who didn't want to go out you're doing well." Steve grinned at his slightly inebriated friend.

"What is it?" Danny leaned both elbows on the bar and picked at the beer label.

"You've lost me, Danno."

"You know...the gift." Danny didn't look up, continuing to pick at the label, leaving little bits of paper on the bar.

"Oh,  _ that  _ gift. The one still sitting on the back seat of your car."

"Yeah. That one...come on spill...what is it?" Danny now looked at Steve expectantly.

"A metronome."

Danny fell silent for a while. Steve took his partner's silence as an opportunity to order the drinks he'd been sent to the bar to get. Afterward, he pried the empty bottle from Danny's hand and replaced it with a water.

"Is a metro whatchamacallit, one of those timer music thingys?" Danny's serious expression and question had Steve choking on his beer.

"Yes, Danno. Maybe he thinks you play a musical instrument." Steve pulled Danny towards a chair. "Sit. Now drink some water."

Danny saluted. "You can keep the gift."

Before Steve could respond Joseph appeared as if by magic.

"Danny, you okay? I haven't had a chance to speak to you all evening." Joseph sat down in the vacant chair next to Danny. "Here I got you a drink."

He passed Danny a Longboard. Danny looked from one bottle to the other, before shoving the water back into Steve's hands, spilling some of the contents.

"Hey, easy partner." Steve brushed his shirt and pants off.

"Sorry babe. My new friend here...bought me a drink...a proper drink." Danny put a hand on Joseph's upper arm. "Thanks for the metro..."

"Metronome." Joseph finished the name for him. "Glad you liked it."

"Where's your girlfriend?" Danny looked around the room.

"She had to work."

"Oh." Danny looked apologetic for not noticing earlier.

"Don't worry. You were busy talking to your friends."

Another couple of hours passed, and it was now nearing midnight. Most of Danny's ohana had gone home, only leaving Steve, Chin, Max, and Joseph.

"It would appear my intern is hitting it off with Detective Williams." Max stood with the other two men at the bar with an amused look on his face.

"I think it's time we got Danny home. Max, you think you can help us extract Danny from your man's clutches?" Steve placed his empty beer bottle on the bar.

"I have already arranged a cab to take Joseph and myself home. If I am correct, the detective lives very near to Joseph. We can drop him off if you wish."

"Thanks Max, but we got this." Steve gestured to Chin.

"Come on, brah. Time to go home." Chin took Danny's drink away from him and placed it on a table.

"Chin,  _ brah _ .” Danny slurred.  “What's the hurry? Sit down." He patted the seat next to him.

"Danno, we need to go." Steve tried to haul his friend to his feet.

Danny yanked his arm free. "Aw, babe, don't be a party pooper."

"If I may make a suggestion, Commander. Why don't you let us take Detective Williams home? Our cab is already waiting."

"That's good of you Max, but I'd -"

"Great idea Max." Danny interrupted Steve, while getting up from his chair a little unsteadily. "Babe, go with Chin. Joseph lives around the corner from me."

Steve didn't miss the smile that spread across Joseph's face. "Danno, are you sure?"

"Super SEAL’s worried about me. Come here and give me a big hug." Danny opened his arms waiting for Steve to reciprocate.

"You want a hug now?" Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I love you, babe."

"Love you too, buddy." Steve turned, keeping one arm draped over Danny's shoulders, and steered him towards the exit. "Let's get you in the car."

After helping their friend into the cab, Steve and Chin watched as it drove off before getting into their own waiting vehicle.

"You sure we shouldn't follow them?" Chin asked.

"Nah, he's got Max with him. What could possibly go wrong?" Steve noticed Chin's troubled look. "Why are you so worried about Danny? Isn't that normally my department?"

"Don't you find it strange how he went from a near mental breakdown over Joseph to being best buddies over the course of one evening?"

"You know Danny - he overreacts." Steve wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or Chin.

"He would never normally drink that much, especially during an investigation."

"That might be my doing. I kinda forced him here tonight." Now Steve was starting to worry. "I'll text Max later to make sure they got home okay, and I'll go over to Danny's first thing in the morning."

"We'll both go. Take him breakfast." Chin smiled, pleased with his suggestion.

"Yeah, we can listen to him bitch about it being a weekend, and how no normal person gets up that early."

"It's a date." Both men said in unison, fist bumping and laughing loudly.

**~ to be continued ~**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny opened his eyes, instantly regretting it when the room began to spin. He closed them again, rolled onto his side, and buried his face in the pillow. His head pounded and his stomach churned. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this bad. Eyes closed, he swallowed hard, the taste of beer and vomit doing nothing to quell his feelings of nausea.

Suddenly, the previous night's exploits came back to him in a rush. He groaned at the vague memory of the cab driver's demands for extra cash to clean the car interior. Had he really thrown up on the journey home? _He never did that._

Opening his eyes again - just a slit, mind you - he focused on what was in front of his face. Keep it simple. He studied the flower embroidered on the edge of the pillow case. He almost puked again. This wasn't his bed. That meant, he wasn't at home. What the fuck? Where was he?

Then another horror. Danny tugged at the sheet that was tangled with his legs and realized he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. What had he done? He drew a complete and total blank.

His mind reeled. Questions pin-balled around his throbbing brain. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to slow his breathing. But every attempt at calming himself was thwarted by an incessant tick tock that was drilling into his already fragile head.

"I swear to God, please make it stop." Danny knew his voice sounded like one of a whiny child, but right then, he didn't give a shit.

He opened his eyes and squinted against the glare of the sun streaming through the window. He sighed deeply when another more urgent need told him he needed to get moving. He gingerly started to sit up - slowly to keep the spinning to a minimum - when a light tap on the bedroom door made him freeze. Having no clue where he was, his heart raced. He had no idea who might be waiting on the other side of that door.

"Detective Williams. You okay?" A soft female voice asked.

Danny panicked, racking his brains for a memory which he hoped wasn't there. _Shit he hadn't, had he?_ Unprotected sex and unwanted pregnancies popped into his head. _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

More, louder tapping tore him from his thoughts.

"Yeah..." Danny quickly pulled the sheet up around him. "Need the bathroom."

"You decent?"  The door slowly opened, just a crack at first, and before he could answer, a young brunette stepped into the room, holding a bottle of water and what looked like ibuprofen.

Danny was uncharacteristically lost for words. The attractive woman wore cropped denim shorts and a tight t-shirt. She smiled as she placed the items on the bedside table.

"Bathroom’s on the left down the hall. I put some clean clothes on the side of the tub."

"Look I'm sorry...I don't..." With one hand clutching the sheet tightly.

"I'm Elizabeth. Joseph's girlfriend." She couldn't help giggle at his obvious discomfort. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Once more alone, Danny picked up the Advil, eyeing it suspiciously. Then his pounding head made the decision for him. Emptying a couple of pills into his palm, he momentarily stopping to look at the cause of the annoying ticking, an old fashioned mechanical alarm clock. _Six fifteen._ He gulped down the water and meds before heading for the bathroom, still wrapped in the sheet. Once he was safely in the confines of the blue and white tiled room, he slid the bolt across and relaxed a little. Danny freed himself from the sheet and took care of his most urgent need. He frowned at his pallid complexion in the mirror above the sink. He looked about as bad as he felt. _Damn it Steven._

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"Thanks, Joseph. Have Max call me as soon as you have the autopsy results." Steve walked over to the red and white Mustang that had just pulled up in the parking lot of a small convenience store. The unfortunate dumping spot of one of their latest victims.

"I got here as quick as I could. Everything okay?" Chin climbed out and immediately shot Steve a concerned look.

"Yeah, sorry Chin. Danny's got a hangover; he stayed at Joseph's place. And I couldn't risk Lou punching him in the face." Steve threw a look in the intern’s direction.

"Danny still there?"

"Joseph said his girlfriend's looking after him."

"You haven't spoken to him?" Chin sounded surprised.

"Hey, I already have Mr. Pessimistic himself for a partner, Chin. I think one's enough. If we don't hear from him before we're finished here, I'll call him."

"Okay, point taken." Chin appeared to relax a little. "What have we got?"

"Injuries match those of the Ripper's victim Catherine Eddowes. Throat cut, intestines placed across the right shoulder. I just spoke with Lou and Kono at our other crime scene. Max's findings are a match for the Ripper's other victim Elizabeth Stride."

The two men stood and watched Joseph prepare the body for transport.

"Danny's supposition was spot on."  

Steve offered an all too brief smile. "It was, which means we can expect our killer to strike at least once more."

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

With his shoes and socks in hand, Danny walked into the living room. Dressed in a plain grey t-shirt and black joggers, which he'd rolled up at the bottom, Danny sank down onto the sofa.

"Feeling better?" Elizabeth's sudden appearance startled him.

She placed a mug of steaming coffee on the small table in front of him. "Here you go, handsome, drink this. I'll go make you some breakfast."

_Did she call me handsome?_

"Thanks, but coffee will be just fine." Danny started to pull on the socks, doing his best not to make eye contact.

"Don't be silly. You need to eat." Elizabeth insisted, moving to stand at the side of the table, just in front of Danny.

"Honestly, I'm fine. Joseph still in bed?" Danny reached for his coffee.

"No. He's at a crime scene." Elizabeth answered matter-of-factly.

Danny shot out of his seat, a wave of dizziness, causing him to sway.  "Why the hell didn't someone wake me? Where's my phone?"

"Hey, come on, sweetie, sit back down." Elizabeth rubbed his upper arm soothingly. "I'll go get it. I charged it up for you."

She headed for the kitchen.  Danny flopped back down and placed his head in his hands. His head was starting to pound again.

_Shit. This can't be happening._

"Hey, maybe you should go back to bed." Elizabeth sat down next to Danny and started rubbing circles on his back. "I can run you home later. When you feel better."

Danny held his breath for a few seconds. He hadn't heard Elizabeth come back into the room. Looking up through half hooded eyes, he gave her a small smile.

"Really I'm fine. I just need to make a call."

"Here you go." She passed him his cell phone. "Pancakes? Everyone loves pancakes."

Before Danny could answer she'd disappeared back into the kitchen. He leaned back into the soft comfortable sofa and groaned loudly.

"Music? I'll put some on. What do you like?" Back once again, Elizabeth scrolled down a list on her iPad.

Danny opened his mouth to object, but without warning the speakers hanging on the walls at both ends of the room boomed into life. He groaned again.

"This is mine and Joseph's favorite. Sex On Fire."

Danny did his best not to react to her statement.  Instead he held up his cell to remind her about his call.

"Oops. Sorry." Elizabeth turned the music down before vanishing from the room once again.

Steve answered on the second ring. _"Danno. How you feeling?"_

"Someone should have called me. And why the hell didn't Joseph wake me?" Danny tried to keep his voice low, keeping a close eye on the kitchen door.

_"Calm down Danno. I can explain."_

"This had better be good, Steve."

_"When your voicemail picked up I headed to your place. I called Max on the way, and he said you stayed at Joseph's."_

"And?"

Danny's question hung in the air for a while before Steve continued.

_"Max said you were sick. We don't need you throwing up all over the crime scene."_

"That is a lame excuse my friend." Danny picked up his coffee and took a mouthful.

_"No Danno. It's called being sensible. You need to relax and get better for your day with Grace and Charlie tomorrow. Lou and Kono are at the other crime scene with Max, and I'm here with Chin."_

"Two crime scenes?" Danny all but yelled the words down the phone. His aggravation doing nothing for his aching head.

_"Hey, take it easy."_

"Take it easy? You're not the one stuck here with Daisy Duke."

Steve couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"This is so not funny, _Steven_."

_"No, it's not. And like I said, we have it covered."_

"So what you're saying is I'm not needed?"

_"I never said that Danny."_ Steve sighed loudly down the phone. _"I'm not going to stand here and argue. I made a decision, and you know it was the right one."_

"Fine." Danny stared into his half empty coffee mug.

_"Danno, buddy. Take the day, and get better. Come over to my place after you've dropped off Grace and Charlie. I'll catch you up on the case then."_

"I changed the times. I'm picking them up earlier, so I can drop them back to Rachel's by four."  Danny smiled at the thought of spending the next day with his kids.

_"You need me to come over and run you home?"_

"No. Elizabeth said she'd drop me off." Danny gulped down the last of his coffee.

_"That's settled then. I'll see you tomorrow, buddy."_

"But you call me if you get a break in the case."

_"Deal."_

"Thanks, babe."

After hanging up, Danny tossed his cell next to him. More at ease now that he'd spoken to his friend, he settled back, content to finish his coffee. But it wasn't long before an uneasy feeling washed over him. He blinked rapidly as his vision began to swim. His hand trembled as he reached forward trying to place his mug on the table.

"Here, let me take that from you sweetie." Elizabeth pulled the mug from his grip.

Danny's limbs felt like lead weights, and he lost the fight to keep his eyes open. He felt himself pushed forcibly back into the sofa, and something heavy pushed down on his thighs. A hand caressed his cheek and then carded his hair.

"That's it sweetie, relax." Elizabeth sat in Danny's lap, straddling him, holding him in place.

Danny could feel her warm breath on his neck. The sweet smell of her perfume tickled his nose.

"You've been a good detective. _Too good_. Joseph's not happy."

Distressed, Danny tried to push her away, but he could no longer understand her words, becoming more and more disorientated - his brain too slow to catch up.

"We are gonna have so much fun with you, handsome." Elizabeth licked the side of his face, as Danny went limp under her. "That's it sweetie, you sleep."

**~ to be continued ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, and for the comments and Kudos.

Steve and Lou walked into the ME's office.

"Good afternoon, gentleman."

"Hey, Max." Lou scanned the room. "No Joseph?"

"Unfortunately Mr. Foster was feeling unwell. So he left early."

Steve laughed. "Maybe he's worried about leaving his girlfriend with Danny."

Max gave a puzzled look. "Forgive me. I did not know Mr. Foster had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's a hard one to believe." Lou chuckled. "He doesn't strike me as boyfriend material."

"He must be doing something right, Lou. I'm guessing this girl's a bit of a looker. Danny called her Daisy Duke."

"Ah." Max nodded in understanding. "You are referring to Elizabeth. Yes, she is indeed very attractive."

"Max, you just said he didn't have a girlfriend." It was Steve's turn to look confused.

"I did, Commander. Elizabeth is his younger sister. You must have misunderstood when Joseph spoke about her."

"No, Max. He clearly stated that she was his girlfriend."

"Geez. Why would the guy lie about that?" Lou stated sarcastically.  "Like I said. Not boyfriend material."

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm gonna swing by Danny's later. Find out."

"I thought you weren't gonna see him 'til tomorrow."

"I know, but I feel kinda responsible. I made him go last night."

"Come on, McGarrett, you're not accountable for every little thing. Danny's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"I have to agree with, Captain Grover. This is just a silly misunderstanding. I am sure Detective Williams is fine." Max looked perturbed by the ongoing conversation.

"Maybe so, but I'll feel happier when I've seen him in the flesh."

"Talking of flesh. What we got Max?" Lou pointed to the body on the table between them.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Danny groggily came to when an awful stench wafted under his nose. He slowly became aware of his surroundings. This was the worst hangover he could remember. His anxiety skyrocketed when he found it impossible to move. His wrists were zip tied tightly behind his back. Heart racing, he struggled to control his breathing, his vision blurred again, and blinking several times, he tried to focus on the figure standing in front of him.

"Calm down, sweetie." Elizabeth held a small bottle up in front of him. Danny instantly recognized it - smelling salts.  

She sat the offending item down on the table behind her and then turned back to him, patting his leg just above where she'd duct taped his ankles together. "You're not going anywhere."

Danny looked toward his feet. He was still on the sofa, but now stretched out on his side. His weight pressing down on his right arm uncomfortably, restricting the circulation, and a dull ache was settling in across his back and shoulders. Not for the first time that day, he remained uncharacteristically silent. His throat was void of any moisture, his tongue felt like it was glued to the roof of his mouth. The remnants of the drugs, coursing through his body, had dulled his senses. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Hey, hey, Danny boy. Don't you go passing out on us again." Joseph hunkered down in front of him, his face mere inches from Danny.

Danny's eyes shot open when he felt the sensation of something cold and smooth against his cheek.

"Here, I fetched your gift." Joseph pointed a large hunting knife at the metronome on the table. "I find it therapeutic. Clocks have the same effect. Wouldn't you agree?"

The awkward young man Danny had been accustomed to had completely disappeared. This new persona was one of pure evil. Joseph pushed up off the floor. He grasped Danny by the arm, and roughly forced him to sit up. Danny swayed in placed, slightly hunched over, the change in position sending a wave of nausea through him.  

"Joseph, I thought we were going to have some fun." Elizabeth made a show of draping herself around her brother's neck, almost knocking him off balance. The sharp tip of the knife came dangerously close to Danny's face. 

"He won't be missed until late tomorrow morning." Joseph licked his lips. "Plenty of time to play."

Still not uttering a single word, Danny attempted to keep still. He tried to track the steel blade as it was wielded in front of him, but his eyes wouldn't cooperate - seeing double of everything.

Joseph stood up and pulled Elizabeth into his embrace. His grip on the weapon tightening as he held it behind her back. He moved his free hand to her breast, squeezing it gently. Elizabeth moaned in response. He kissed her passionately on the lips before nipping at her neck. Danny's eyes widened as the perverse scene played out in front of him. The shock of it made him lightheaded, and he briefly lost the ability to breathe.

Joseph stopped to whisper in her ear, just loud enough for Danny to catch every word. "We'll continue this later. Maybe our guest here would like to watch?"

He unwrapped her arms from around his neck, continually twirling the knife between the fingers of his other hand. He eased away and sat down on the edge of the table.

"Fuck you, Joseph." Danny rasped out.

"Ah, he speaks." Joseph motioned for Elizabeth to sit next to him. She instantly complied, and began running her hand along the inside of his thigh and up to the growing bulge in his pants.

Joseph inhaled sharply and closed his eyes momentarily before he leaned forward and ran his free hand through Danny's hair. Danny tried to move away, but any movement was thwarted when Joseph grabbed a handful of hair, pulling it tightly, and forced Danny's head back. He then lightly dragged the blade down the exposed skin, sketching a line from neck to collarbone.

"I underestimated you." Joseph ran the tip of the blade along the neck of Danny's t-shirt.

"And I you,  _ my friend. _ " Danny couldn't help the hiss that escaped his lips, as Joseph yanked his head back further.

"I had to act. You were starting to piece the puzzle together. It was only a matter of time. The first five were only meant as a taster, something to get you started." Joseph all but growled the words. "You're ruining the game."

"You're a poor imitation." Danny continued to antagonize Joseph.

Joseph let go of Danny's hair and grabbed hold of his shirt. He jerked the blade downwards, and with a practiced ease, sliced through the thin fabric, exposing his hairy chest. Without hesitation Joseph slid the knife down Danny's torso, cutting a slow, bloody trail. Danny bit back a cry, clenching his teeth against the pain. He felt every bit of that blade, his skin on fire.

"Ah, handsome, you don't look so good." Elizabeth moved to kneel down in between Joseph's legs.

She leaned forward, breath hot, and smeared the path of blood running down Danny's chest with her tongue. She looked up at him and smiled, exposing her blood stained teeth. Danny swallowed convulsively, as he fought the urge to vomit.

"Mary Ann Kelly was mutilated beyond recognition." Joseph stroked Elizabeth's hair, and at the same time, he continued to taunt Danny with the knife. He held it at his throat, trailing it over his Adam's apple.

"Do you know how she died?” Elizabeth licked her lips provocatively and then slapped Danny in the face. "Huh sweetie? Pay attention!"

"He severed her carotid artery." Joseph pushed the tip of the blade into the side of Danny's neck. A small bead of blood blossomed there when the ME pulled away. He knew just the right amount of pressure to apply.

"Don't worry, this will be more fun if you're alive." Joseph stopped, and placed the knife on the table next to him.

He couldn't take it anymore. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room.  Breaking out into a cold sweat, Danny could barely breathe. His insides rebelled, saliva filled his mouth and his stomach contracted, forcing its contents upwards. Elizabeth clambered out of the way as Danny projectile vomited all over Joseph's feet and legs.

Elizabeth slithered up onto the sofa and knelt next to Danny. She rubbed his back soothingly, as he leaned forward and continued to retch.

Danny spat the remains of the acrid substance from his mouth, before making eye contact with Joseph.

"Oops." Danny sneered.

"Now, now, sweetie, that wasn't nice." Elizabeth pushed a few strands of hair back from his damp forehead.

Without a word, Joseph stood up and disappeared from the room.

Completely depleted of all energy, Danny allowed himself to be shoved back in the chair, and his head nudged to one side. He felt Elizabeth's warm breath on his neck, followed by her wet tongue as she licked a stripe up towards his jaw. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine.

"You taste delicious." Elizabeth whispered in Danny's ear. "I can't help myself."

Danny wanted to fight back, send them both to hell, but in his current condition he knew his only option was to bide his time and conserve his energy. He allowed himself to descend into the dark abyss that beckoned him. However, his reprieve was short-lived when a hand pushed down on his chest, pinning him against the back of the sofa. He looked up to meet Joseph's angry glare.

Joseph positioned himself so his feet were firmly planted on the floor, either side of Danny's bound ankles. His upper body weight supported by one outstretched arm, his hand rested on Danny's chest, fingers splayed out.

"This here's a coroner's scalpel. It's extra long, so it reaches deep into the body’s cavities."

Joseph slashed the medical implement through the air, before bringing it down, sinking it into Danny's gut.

Pain erupted, spreading like napalm from his very core out into his extremities. Unable to hold back, Danny let out a raw, heart wrenching scream, which echoed throughout the house. His body shook uncontrollably, and his breaths came in short sharp pants.

"That's it Danny, breathe through the pain. Can you feel the cold steel slicing through the layers? Skin, muscle, organs. If you're lucky, I'll miss all the important stuff, but who knows? Maybe I'll penetrate your small intestine or stomach. Beg me to stop, Danny." Joseph kept his voice low, his lips curling up into an evil grin.

"Fuck...No." Danny choked out.

"Beg me, Danny. I promise to stop. Come on beg me." Joseph taunted, pressing down a little harder.

"Go to hell." Danny squeezed his eyes shut. Hot tears escaping from under his lashes.

"Beg me, Danny." Joseph snarled.

"Stop." Danny could feel his grip on consciousness slipping. "Please...I'm begging you...Stop."

"Ah, seeing as you asked so nicely." Joseph slowly withdrew the scalpel as Danny went limp below him.

Joseph ran the tip of his tongue along the flat side of the blade. "You're right; he does taste good."

He passed the scalpel to Elizabeth, who ran her thumb along its length, wiping the remaining blood from it. Still kneeling at Danny's side, she pushed her bloodied thumb between his slack lips.

"So much fun." Elizabeth all but purred the words.

Joseph stood pulling his sister up with him. “Leave him. I have plans for us in the bedroom.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Steve parked his truck behind the Camaro in Danny's driveway. He prayed to God his friend was there. After calling Danny's cell countless times, only for it to go to voicemail, he'd asked Kono to trace the device. Steve could only hope that his partner had put his cell on silent in order to get some undisturbed rest - sleep off his hangover. But there was that nagging doubt at the back of his mind. His friend never put his phone on silent, and definitely not in the middle of a case.

Something was off - Steve was sure of it. He held his SIG in one hand while the other turned the key in the lock.

"Danny, you there, partner?" Steve pushed the door all the way open.

_ No answer. _

Steve's stomach dropped. This was all kinds of wrong.

"Hey Danno, you decent?" He knew the nickname would get a rise out of a hungover Danny. He was looking forward to a scolding.

_ Still no answer. _

He closed the door quietly behind him and then moved through the house on high alert, clearing every room.

“Danny?”

_ Let him be sprawled on the bed, sleeping off his hangover. _

Plagued by a sense of foreboding, Steve had asked Kono to dig deeper into Joseph's background, keeping his concerns from the rest of the team - until necessary. They often kidded Danny for being sensitive and their good-natured ribbing would not be helpful right now. He could still hear Lou's words.  _ Danny's a big boy. He can look after himself. _ All true, except this was his partner. Steve trusted Danny's instincts. And if he thought something was off about Joseph, then Steve did too.

That's why it didn't make any sense when Danny had buddied up to Joseph. He should have checked on his best friend. He should have taken him home himself. Steve remembered Chin's comment.   
  
_ He would never drink that quantity, especially during an investigation. _

If the empty house wasn't enough to cause Steve's anxiety to sky rocket, the discovery of his best friend's phone, keys and badge on the kitchen counter were. Danny's home was about to become a crime scene.

He holstered his gun and was heading outside when his cell rang.

"Hey, Kono, you got something for me?" Steve paced up and down the driveway, listening intently to what his colleague had to say.

An uneasy silence fell as Steve stared through the side window of the Camaro to the empty back seat.

"Yeah, I'm still here, Kono. Get CSU over to Danny's. I want you and the rest of the team to meet me at Joseph's place now. Call HPD for backup."

He had to stop for a second to slow his breathing. His body tingled with concern and he needed to focus to keep his composure.

"And Kono. Keep a safe distance. No sirens. I'll brief everyone at the scene." Steve hung up the call before jumping in the Silverado. His thoughts on his partner and the missing metronome.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Elizabeth bucked her hips upwards, pushing Joseph off balance. He had other ideas, grabbing her around the waist and tugging her back under him. He left a line of wet kisses down her back, but she continued to squirm, forcing him to stop. He surrendered and allowed her to leave the bed.

"Hey, where you going?" He reached for her arm, snagging her wrist.

"Bathroom." Elizabeth tried to pull free.

"Nah, there's something else." Joseph tightened his grip, eye's narrowing.

"It's nothing. I'm just not in the mood."

"You like him?" Joseph's voice was laced with anger.

"Don't be silly." Elizabeth grimaced as his fingernails dug into tender flesh.. "You're hurting me."

"Then come here." Joseph knelt up on the bed and reached for Elizabeth's other arm, only to have her bat his hand away.

"Please, Joseph. Let go. I need the bathroom."

This time Joseph relinquished his hold. Elizabeth headed for the door, picking up her clothes from the floor as she went.

"If you're not coming back to bed, I'm going to finish him now." Joseph relaxed back onto the bed, hands behind his head.

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to face him.  "Why? You said we had plenty of time."

"That's before I realized you liked him."

"Don't be stupid." Elizabeth quickly dressed back into her shorts and t-shirt.

"You never call me handsome. Sweetie, yes, but never handsome. Anyway, I thought you preferred your men dead."

Joseph got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a shirt and shorts, and began to dress.

"Fine. I like him. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You can have him dead then,  _ Sweetie _ ."

"Shut the fuck up, Joseph." Elizabeth yelled.

"Hit a nerve did I, little sis?"

"I know it was you that lost me my job at the morgue. You couldn't leave well enough alone. Couldn't bare for me to be with anyone else." Elizabeth wiped at her eyes, tears of anger beginning to fall.

"This is what ma and pa wanted. This is how we were brought up. You never questioned it until that sleazebag at the morgue started taking an interest."

“He was my only friend outside of this house.” Elizabeth crossed her arms protectively across her chest.

“Some friend? He showed you how to fuck dead people.”

Joseph's rage was in full flow as he crossed the room towards her.  He seized both her upper arms and shoved her into the door.

"I did you a favor." He used the full length of his body to pin his sister, rubbing his erect cock against her.

She tried to wriggle free from Joseph's clutches, only for him to push her harder against the solid wood. On any other occasion she would have found the situation arousing. Not today. Her emotions were a mix of anger and fear.

"Joseph, I can't breathe. You're suffocating me." Elizabeth turned her head, cheek flush against the door panel. She could feel his hot breath on her.

"Seems you need a reminder of Foster family values."

"Mom would never have approved of the way you butchered those women. And now you're gonna do it to the guy you've been so infatuated with. A cop to boot." Elizabeth let out a small fake giggle. "I get it. You're jealous. At least I have a shot at being with him."

"Those girls never gave me a second look. All dressed up. They were asking for something bad to happen, so I gave them what they wanted." Joseph pushed away, releasing Elizabeth from his iron grip.

Elizabeth rubbed her upper arms over the blossoming bruises. "So what now? You gonna kill your precious detective."

"Put him out of his misery. The internal bleeding will take days to kill him. But infection and shock, they will take hold sooner. A slow and painful death."

Joseph reached for the door handle, and Elizabeth reflexively wrapped her fingers around his forearm.

"Leave him. We can go now. Disappear before they start looking." Elizabeth kept her voice low.

"No, I need to watch the life bleed out of him. I have to finish what I started."

Joseph shoved Elizabeth to one side and pulled the door open. Elizabeth stumbled, falling to her knees.

"Joseph. No." She screamed after her brother.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Danny awoke to the sound of raised voices. His head felt cloudy and unfocused, making it impossible for him make out the words. Reminded him of the adults in Charlie Brown. 

Uncomfortable in his current position, he shifted, regretting it instantly. The movement caused an excruciating pain to tear through his stomach. He instinctively tried to move his arms, but the zip ties cut into his wrists. Bent forward, and in agony, he wanted nothing more than to pull his arms around and hug his stomach.

Danny sucked in a ragged breath, attempting to center himself, and take in his surroundings.  The familiar tick tock of the metronome drawing his gaze to the table in front of him. He managed a small smile when, through his greying vision, he glimpsed the sloppily discarded knives.

Without a second thought,  Danny shuffled forward on the sofa until he slid off the edge onto his knees. A fresh stab of pain shot through his abdomen as he hit the floor. As the discomfort subsided, he pushed himself up. He gritted his teeth and twisted his upper body, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from crying out. The metallic taste of blood on his tongue, making him even more woozy. He could barely feel a thing as he fumbled for the scalpel. Somehow, the tips of his outstretched fingers finally made contact with the metal implement. He closed his hand tightly around the handle, letting his body slump back down, his back against the base of the sofa.

Danny focused solely on the task at hand, blocking out the distant voices. His heart pounded with such force, he thought it might explode from his chest. Each second that passed ramped up his anxiety. At last the zip ties fell away and his arms flopped heavily to his sides. A wave of agonizing tingling flowed down to his fingers as circulation was restored.

He knew he didn't have the luxury of time. Racing against the darkness again, Danny had to keep moving. After cutting through the duct tape holding his ankles, he pushed up from the floor, steadying himself with the arm of the sofa until the flash of white receded from his vision. Hunched over, with one hand pressed tightly against his stomach, he headed for the front door. Stopping briefly to retrieve the hunting knife from the table, he hesitated when he heard Elizabeth scream her brother's name. She sounded like a wounded animal, and Danny thought he might puke again.

With one hand on the weapon, he froze, his blood turning to ice when he lifted his gaze. The crazed ME stood before him, meat cleaver held at this side. 

"Going somewhere?" Joseph absentmindedly tapped the long sharp edge against his bare leg, causing tiny trickles of red to run down his thigh.

**~ to be continued ~**


	7. Chapter 7

When Lou arrived, Steve and Chin stood watching Kono set up her laptop on the hood of the Mustang.

"You sure about this, McGarrett?" Lou looked at the array of police vehicles parked along the side of the quiet suburban street. "You know it's not a crime to lie about your girlfriend."

"Earlier on today I would have agreed with you, but now we have some new information."

"Good to hear, because bursting in fully geared up is gonna earn us more than just a Williams' lecture on proper police procedure. We'll be up to our necks in lawsuits."

Chin raised his eyebrows at Lou's statement. "Steve, you call Max yet?"

"No. Let's see how this plays out first. Kono, what have you got?" Steve checked the clip in his SIG before re-holstering it.

"Joseph Granger Senior. AKA, The Green Bay Butcher. He was serving eight consecutive life sentences." Kono opened multiple files for them all to see.

"Was?" Steve frowned.

"Yeah boss. He died six years ago of a massive heart attack while in a maximum security facility."

Chin popped the trunk of his car and pulled out two vests. He passed one to Kono. "How'd his family end up here?"

"After his death, his wife Alice moved from Wisconsin to Oahu with their children. Joseph, Jr and Elizabeth. Alice reverted back to her maiden name, Foster. She passed away three months ago from liver disease."

"Whoa, back up a minute. How the hell did we just go from creepy intern guy to the suspect in our murder investigation?" Lou sighed heavily. "Seriously McGarrett? Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Honestly Lou, up until a few minutes ago I thought it was a stretch, that I was overreacting. This information is all new."

"Trust me, none of this was easy to come by. Alice Foster cut all ties with her former life." Kono moved the laptop around to give the guys a better view. "And unfortunately there's more. This is Elizabeth."

Lou whistled. "Daisy Duke indeed."

Kono rolled her eyes at Lou. "Elizabeth worked in a morgue. She was fired over allegations of necrophilia."

"She ever prosecuted?" Steve asked while crouched down checking the backup weapon holstered to his lower leg.

"Charges were brought against her, but subsequently dropped on account of no solid evidence. One of her co-workers, Leonard Jenkins, supplied alibis for each claim against her.”

"Great work, Kono. Okay, so we go on the assumption that Joseph's been working us, or more specifically Danny. But I can't figure out his end game."

"Commander McGarrett." Duke was heading their way, concern written all over his face. "Thermal imaging isn't picking anyone up. The house is empty."

"Empty?" Steve repeated the word not wanting to believe what Duke had just said. "Kono check the address again."

Kono began searching her laptop. "It's correct. I'll do another search, maybe the family has another property on the island."

"Kono, you stay here and keep looking. We're gonna check the house." Steve moved off giving the rest of the team little time to respond.

"Copy that." The worry on Kono's face evident, as she watched her teammates head towards the property.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

They could all smell it, sense it, as they moved through the house. Something terrible had happened there. Shouts of clear the only sound in the quiet, unremarkable, family home. Thermal imaging may have shown an empty house, but they weren't taking any chances.

Steve stopped by a closed door. He pulled the handle down only to find it locked. The odor was suddenly overwhelming. He tugged the collar of his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth. With one hefty backwards kick, he booted the door open. Gun raised in one hand, and the other still trying to stifle the stench, he moved into the room, immediately freezing in his tracks. He'd seen some gut churning sights in his time, but this was more than he could stomach.

On hearing a muffled, _I've got something,_ through their comms. Chin and Lou converged on Steve's position, only to find him bent over in the hallway, retching.

"Steve, brah. You okay?" Chin placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Shit. _"_ Was the only response Steve could muster.

The sharp crack of the bedroom door being slammed shut grabbed Steve and Chin's attention.

Lou cleared his throat before speaking. "I'll get CSU in here. I've seen and smelled enough to tell me this guy's sick in the head." Lou waved his hand in the direction of the now closed off room.

Steve recognized Chin's questioning look. "We now know where he killed those women, and where he stored the body parts."

"McGarrett, you see all those clocks?" Lou scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. And they've all been stopped on eleven. The time Danny originally planned to pick up the kids." Steve closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "Let's get moving. We need to figure this out and quick."

"Danny's smart and tough. He'll be okay, brah." Chin gave Steve a reassuring smile.

"I'll second that." Lou raised his hand.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Danny's grasp tightened around the handle of the hunting knife. He opened his mouth to speak, to reason with his captor, but that notion fled him when Joseph exploded forward meat cleaver raised high above his head. He slammed Danny backwards, causing him to lose his footing and crash to the floor. The knife slipped from Danny's hand and clattered next to him. He gasped when the cleaver passed a hair's breadth from his face.

With Joseph's attention on the steel blade wedged in the polished wood floor, Danny rolled over and scrambled to his feet. Breathing heavily, he lunged forward, tackling the other man, sending them both careened into the table. Joseph howled in pain as his back connected with the piece of solid furniture. With the ME briefly off guard Danny swung his elbow out, catching the side of Joseph's face. A short-lived victory.

He felt himself weakening, this latest surge of energy seeping away. His head swam. Pushing himself up, Danny used the table to right himself. He pressed his hand against the burning pain in his stomach and stumbled forward until his legs gave way. The last thing he saw was the corner of the table.

Moments later, Danny blinked his eyes open, everything more than a bit muddled in his over-taxed brain. Then reality came rushing back, and his head throbbed in time with the nearby metronome tapping out an andante beat. Searching for the cause of this new pain, he ran his fingers through his hair, the contact causing him to wince. He pulled away, pulse quickening, and found his hand covered in fresh blood.

The murmur of voices caught his attention. His vision was hazy, but clear enough to see Elizabeth helping Joseph to his feet. Danny knew he had to bury his pain, a moment of weakness now would result in his demise. He pushed himself up and reached for the cleaver. The polished wood cracked as he yanked the blade free. Fueled by the hunger to stay alive, Danny staggered to his feet, and in a fleeting moment of clarity, he aimed for the largest of the figures in front of him, praying he would hit his target.

"Joseph no!" Elizabeth screamed out as her brother charged forward.

Danny hit center mass, sinking the cleaver into Joseph's chest. He watched his attacker crumple to the floor, and blood blossomed across his shirt. Danny couldn't hold back the chuckle. Proud of himself.

Elizabeth's hysterical screams reverberated through Danny's skull. She picked up the hunting knife, and in a frenzied rage, came at him. He threw himself to the side, but his fatigued body was too slow. The blade caught his upper arm, slashing a deep gash. Pain surged through his body again, and his legs buckled. As he hit the floor, his uninjured arm glanced off the metronome. Danny grabbed it, and with his last vestiges of strength, he launched himself upwards and smashed the device across Elizabeth's jaw, knocking her head back with enough force to drop her like a rag doll. Danny backed away, slipping on Joseph's blood. His face void of all emotion, he stood shell shocked and watched the red liquid run down his bare arm and drip from his fingertips.

Survival mode kicked in again, and Danny desperately glanced around the room. The walls appeared to be closing in on him. They pivoted and the red below his feet rippled like waves. He wanted to run, but he was stuck in place, drowning in his own blood. Trapped in his very own house of horror.

With his vision graying, Danny clumsily moved toward the front door. He crashed into a large oak cabinet. Photo frames and a crystal vase went flying. Shards of glass and flowers now littered the floor, but Danny was mesmerized by his feet. His socks were stained crimson, damp when he wiggled his toes.  Out of his mind from blood loss, shock and pure terror, and with adrenaline surging again, he laughed at his luck.

Danny steadied himself against the piece of furniture. Unable to perceive the distance to his target he lurched forward. Completely missing the handle, he fell into the door. His wet hands slipped on the door's once pristine white paintwork, leaving bright, bloody streaks. Losing his hold on reality, he slid slowly down to his knees and collapsed onto his side. His body went limp as he lay dying on the threshold to freedom.

**~ to be continued ~**


	8. Chapter 8

Danny opened his eyes and stared blankly at the wall. At first he didn't recognize it.  _ Who paints their home purple? Joseph. _

His whole body hurt. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, back against the door. His hand slipped on something wet, his blood, he hissed when the movement caused his bicep to thrum painfully. The large slash continued to bleed, causing the hairs on his lower arm to glisten in the sunlight streaming through the window.  

Pink orchids littered the floor. Danny noticed some were stained red. He followed the trail of broken flowers and glass across the room. Joseph and Elizabeth lay a few feet away, neither moved. His anxiety grew as he watched them for signs of life.

Danny lowered his gaze. The ripped t-shirt hung open exposing the angry gouge that ran down his chest. He could still feel Elizabeth's tongue wet on his skin. He swallowed hard at the memory. The puncture wound was no longer visibly bleeding, but Danny knew there was internal damage. He let his head flop back, closed his eyes and took slow even breaths. He tried and failed to steady himself. Drifting in and out of consciousness, he lost all concept of time.

The sound of crunching pulled Danny out of the void again. It reminded him of walking on gravel. An image of Steve's driveway popped into his head, but soon disappeared, when the noise was replaced by a loud wheezing. Eyes still shut, Danny sensed someone, or something nearby. Taking a shuddering breath, he peered upwards and was suddenly gripped by fear.

Joseph stood over him, the meat cleaver still protruding from his chest, with one hand pressed against the sticky gore-soaked shirt, just under the blade. A thin trickle of liquid - it reminded Danny of red wine - ran from the corner of his mouth. His other hand was held above his head. Blood dripped from his fingers, down along his arm. Danny frowned, his mind puzzled by what he saw. Then it hit him - the crunching sound, the flowers - they were fragments of a vase.

Danny watched the long shard of glass come toward him. He instinctively brought his hand up to shield his head, only to have it slice across the back of his arm. Danny screamed out, and forced his other, already injured arm, up to block the now frenzied attack. Danny gaped in horror as Joseph dropped to his knees and thrashed the weapon back and forth. Totally out of control, the ME screamed like a wild animal. Trapped in a nightmare, he had nowhere to go. The jagged edge tore at his skin, and white hot pain shot through his hands and arms, as he desperately tried to protect his upper body and face.

Joseph's movements gradually became sluggish, and with a loud gasp, he collapsed forward, landing on Danny. The glass slipped from his fingers. Danny was helpless to stop the other man as he clawed at him desperately, trying to push himself up onto his knees. The metal handle of the cleaver pushed painfully into Danny's chest. Half dazed, he listened as a gurgling emanated from deep inside Joseph, and without warning the awful sound bubbled into a wet cough. A fine red mist covered everything in its path. Danny turned his head and spat on the floor, gagging on the blood just as Joseph went limp, the dead weight crushing him. Using all his remaining strength, he pushed the ME off him with a cry so fierce and terrifying that he didn't recognize his own voice. Now completely spent, he rolled onto his side and curled into a fetal position. Engulfed by an excruciating pain like nothing he'd felt before, Danny lay there staring at the purple wall once again. His breathing was erratic, his body trembled and his tears wet the floor.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"I assure you, Commander, Mr. Foster came highly recommended. His work was exemplary." Max looked crestfallen across his desk at Steve. "This is unforgivable..."

"Max, this isn't your fault. He was a straight A student. He didn't even have so much as a parking ticket to his name." Steve gave his friend a sympathetic look.

"You do not understand, Commander. Detective Williams wanted us to drop him home. Joseph insisted he go with him. And..."

"Max, you did nothing wrong."

"I helped get the Detective inside Joseph's house. He had been quite sick in the cab."

Steve grimaced at the new piece of information. "Trust me, Max, you have nothing to feel guilty about. If anyone is culpable, it's me. For forcing Danny into a night out in the first place."

"No, Commander. I have to agree with Captain Grover. Detective Williams is a grown man. I doubt very much he would have been there, if he did not truly want to be."

Steve gave Max a small smile. "Thanks, Max. Did Joseph ever mention another residence?"

"No, he did not. However, I do believe he lived alone."

"Elizabeth." Steve rose from his chair and pulled out his cell. "I promise you, Max, we will find him."

Steve practically ran from the office. "Kono. Have you searched for a residence under the sister's name?"

_ "Already on it, boss. Nothing came up under her name. I'm currently trying other family names and her father's aliases." _

"Aliases?" Steve climbed into his truck, and started the engine.

_ "Back in his day, he apparently used a number of them." _

"Keep at it Kono. I'm on my way -"

_ "1740 Malanai Street." Kono exclaimed excitedly. _

"Great work. I'm heading there now." Steve gunned the accelerator and sped off down the road.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

HPD surrounded the house, while Five-0 readied themselves to breach the property. Chin and Kono stood poised at either side of the back entrance. Weapons at the ready, they waited for their cue to move in. When Steve gave the signal, Lou delivered an almighty boot to the door. Both men exchanged bemused looks when it only partially opened. Steve cautiously edged around the door. His breath caught when he glimpsed the horrific scene before him.

Shouts of clear, chimed in his ears as he crouched down by Joseph's unmoving form. Steve couldn't take his eyes off the cleaver protruding from his chest, while feeling for a pulse.

"Joseph's dead." Steve looked up at Lou who had just managed to squeeze through the narrow gap.

"You have a visual on Danny?" Lou grimaced at the sight of their former colleague.

"No. The rest of the room's clear. Chin, Kono. You got anything?"

"All clear." Kono's voice the first to respond.

"There's no sign of Danny or Elizabeth." Chin answered despondently.

Steve stood up and moved through the room. He followed the smear of blood which crossed it, and continued out into the hallway. "It looks like someone was dragged."

"The garage." Kono gestured with her gun to where the crimson trail vanished under a door.

Steve took point, using his free hand to signal for Chin and Lou to head back outside. Kono fell in behind her boss, watching his back. Like a well-oiled machine, the team took up their respective positions. Kono watched Steve's gloved fingers count down, and on three they entered.  

Kono noticed the light switch, and she immediately flicked it on. Only one of the overhead lamps worked, but it was enough for them to see the first space was empty. Joseph's car was parked on the far side of the double garage. Steve checked the Chevy's interior, but he already knew it would be empty.

"We're clear in here guys." Kono declared.

Steve knelt next to some spots of blood on the ground. "Get CSU in here now. We also need the area canvassed. Someone must have seen a vehicle arriving or departing here today."

Chin joined them, leaving Lou to bring HPD and CSU up to speed.

"We have to presume this is Danny's blood." Chin spoke the words none of them wanted to admit they were thinking.

"Elizabeth must have had help. Kono, check her call history."

"On it." Kono's clipped response came as she quickly made her way back outside.

Steve pushed up from the floor and stood wearily, the image of the cleaver buried in Joseph's chest imprinted in his mind.  _ What the hell had happened to force his partner to employ such measures? _ He knew Danny would never take a life like that, unless he himself wasn't fighting for his own life. A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his dark thoughts.

"We'll find him, brah." Chin spoke softly.

"What if we're too late, Chin. That's a lot of blood."

"Not necessarily all Danny's."

"None of it should be." Steve turned to face Chin. "Where the hell have they taken him?"

"Come on, let's get out of here. Let the crime lab do their job."

Reluctantly Steve followed the older man's advice. He couldn't help giving the living room a final look as they passed by. Something on the floor caught his attention. A pair of shoes sat just at the end of the sofa - Danny's shoes. He'd know them anywhere. Steve sucked in a deep breath and sent up a prayer.  _ Please let his best friend still be alive.    _

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

The man slammed the silver door shut and turned to Elizabeth. "Now, let me take a look at you."

Elizabeth was sitting on a smooth, stainless steel table holding an ice pack to the side of her face. She hissed when her friend lifted the cold compress to take a look at the nasty gash running along her jaw line.  

"We the only ones here?" Elizabeth looked worriedly at the exit.

"Relax. Everyone's gone home. It's just you, me and our new friend."

"He still alive?" Elizabeth winced as he dabbed at the wound with an antiseptic wipe.

"Barely. He's lost a lot of blood. You really messed him up."

"Where did you set the thermostat?" Elizabeth surveyed the rows of identical fridge doors.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Stop worrying. I'm keeping him at the perfect temperature. When he's dead, you can help me clean him up."

"Like old times." Elizabeth beamed.

"You just gonna watch or join in?"

"Oh, Leonard, may I?"

"I get the impression you like him. Am I right?" Leonard lifted her chin gently, so she was looking up at him. "If I am, he'd make the perfect one for your first time."

"You're right, and he did free me from my brother."

"We both have something to thank him for then. He brought you back to me." Leonard leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

**~ to be continued ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. I really appreciate them.
> 
> I'm going away for a few days, so the next update will not be until the early part of next week. Sorry!
> 
> A big thank you to Phoebe Miller for editing this so quickly and for her awesome suggestions.

Hours had passed with no new leads. Steve now sat at his desk, leaning forward with his head in his hands. He was beyond tired. Five-0 had been working flat out since they were called to the double homicides the previous morning. He'd sent the rest of his team home to get some much needed rest. Steve looked up at the clock on his office wall, the object immediately transported him back to the room in Joseph's home. He closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath to clear his mind.

"Where'd they take you, buddy?" Steve squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.  _ Don't lose it now McGarrett _ .

The sound of his office door swinging open tore him from his thoughts.

“We've found them. Honolulu Central Morgue." Kono bounced on her toes eager to get moving.  

Steve was up and pushing past his colleague in the blink of an eye. Kono chased down the corridor after him.

"I want back up and EMS there now." Steve gave the orders as he sprinted down the hall.

"Already on their way. Lou's waiting for us downstairs, and Chin's already en route." Kono jogged up to Steve's side. "One of the employees raised the alarm. They spotted Leonard Jenkins' van around back."

"What was this other employee doing there at this hour?" Steve shot her a puzzled look.

"She left her car there while she was out for the evening. There's a bar popular with locals near the morgue. She'd apparently always had her suspicions about Jenkins."

They exited the Palace to find Lou's SUV waiting for them. Steve jumped in the front, and Kono in the back.

"I thought I told you all to go home and get some rest?" Steve questioned.

Lou huffed loudly. "You kidding me? You really thought we were gonna leave you with this? Never gonna happen. Not even for the couple of hours you suggested."

"Danny wouldn't stop until he found one of us." Kono added.

"No, he wouldn't." Steve smiled sadly.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Elizabeth pulled up her shorts and readjusted her top before flopping back down onto Leonard's lap. There was something rather sexy about fucking on the boss's distressed leather sofa. Especially after he'd fired her. She'd turned over a smiling picture of his wife, suddenly wishing Joseph was still around to deal with her. She'd make a nice trophy. 

Her thoughts quickly soured, returning to Danny, alone in the fridge.

"Do you think he's still alive?" She questioned softly.

Her head resting on his shoulder, Elizabeth ran her fingers along his graying chest hair. Leonard was in his early fifties, thirty years her senior. He'd always made her feel safe, but now something felt off.

"Getting impatient?" He teased.

"No...I'm just worried someone will discover us. They'll be looking for him...and me. This is too risky."

"The higher the stakes the better the experience." He pushed a lock of loose hair behind her ear. "Don't be so nervous. You forget - I've done this before. Granted the poor saps are dead before they get here. This is something of a novelty. I've never had the pleasure of finishing one off myself. But I'm game."

"I want to go. We can take him with us. Go some place else. Please Leonard, I have a bad feeling about this." She flinched when his arms slipped around her waist.

"No, it has to be here. Always here." He looked down and followed her long, bright red fingernails as they scratched a line across his stomach.

"I didn't really know the detective. I'd never met him before yesterday. Joseph spoke often about him.  Yet another one of his obsessions. He'd always been fascinated by killers and law enforcement. Ever since dad..."  She trailed off as a sob escaped.

He hugged her tighter. "Shh...Stop that."

"His name's Danny. He has children." She sniffed and wiped the back of her hand across her face. "This is so messed up. What I did to him...It felt good. But now..."

"You're just tired." He rubbed her back gently. "These feelings will pass."

"I don't want this life anymore, Leonard." She buried her head in his chest and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Elizabeth, please stop this." He pushed up off the sofa, taking her with him. "We're doing this. Now. He should be dead."

"No. He can't be." She pushed away and stood shakily in front of him. "What did you do?"

"Maybe it was a tad cooler than I let on." Leonard grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the open doorway. "Come on."

She resisted his pull, digging her heels in. "Why would you do that?"

"This is why Elizabeth." He raised his voice. "You like him a little too much. Now are you gonna help me, or stand there and sulk like a lovesick schoolgirl?"

Elizabeth allowed herself to be dragged down the hallway and into the morgue. Her free hand brushed along the stainless steel counter and over the first aid box they'd used earlier. She was careful not to knock any of the tools on the floor.

Leonard released her and walked alongside the rows of refrigerators. He stopped in front of the one where he’d left Danny, and she watched him as he opened the door. Her fingers tightened around the metal implement she'd snagged when they’d entered the room.

Elizabeth had always enjoyed being witness to Joseph slaughtering his victims, occasionally helping him inflict pain. The almost ritualistic way in which her brother killed fascinated her. In much the same way Leonard had that first time she'd walked in on him. Anyone else would have screamed, ran or called the cops. Not her - she’d stayed, mesmerized by the act.

Her whole life, up until this point, had been enveloped in some kind of heinous act. A brief memory of her accidentally catching her father preserving body parts in jars sent an involuntary shudder through her body.

Today something inside her had changed. All because of a brief encounter with someone she barely knew. The helpless man who Leonard now preyed upon with such unbridled hunger that it made her want to puke. Usually men took advantage of her flirtatious ways, but not Danny. He'd been respectful, gracious. He was a sexy guy, who could have easily taken advantage of her. Apart from him and Leonard, all the other men she'd crossed paths with had been dicks.

She held her breath as he slid the tray out. Danny lay motionless. The slight rise and full of his chest, the only indication he was still alive. He was barely hanging on. Slightly slumped over on his side, facing her. She couldn't help the slight curl of her lips. Nearing death, he still looked handsome. His pale face a stark contrast to the rest of his blood-soaked body. Leonard began to undress Danny, tugging down his sweatpants and boxers. There was no reverence, no respect.

She'd observed him in the act before. Sometimes performing a macabre scene, as if he were the one stealing their last breath. He'd often make a show of strangling the life out of them, even though they'd already departed. This it what he would do to Danny, Elizabeth was sure of it.

She recalled the first time she'd caught Leonard. He'd sat astride the corpse of a young girl, jerking himself off. It didn't matter to him the circumstances of the death, young or old, male or female. It was all about him and his selfish needs.

He would often let her touch the body while he fulfilled his desires. She could still feel the chill of the skin - so cold. He always kept their eyes open. They looked blank and lifeless - so dead. She thought she could drown in them. Part of her longed for that peace.

Leonard yanked at Danny's already torn t-shirt, then stopped and looked over at the counter top.

"Looking for these." He hadn't noticed Elizabeth move towards him.

In a fit of rage, she plunged a pair of scissors deep into the side of Leonard's neck. He staggered back, blood spurting from the wound, spraying the room's silver interior. He brought his hand up to tear them out, and his face contorted with pain, the crimson liquid now running freely, drenching his previously immaculate clothing. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but only a gurgling sound came out. Elizabeth watched as Leonard's eyes rolled back, and he crumpled to the floor.  

Elizabeth hesitantly stepped closer to Danny. She touched his arm, and the iciness of his skin sent a shiver down her spine. Dragging a nearby stool next to her, she used its foot rest to push herself higher before gingerly climbing onto the tray. Danny still lay on his side, leaving space for her slender frame. She eased herself down next to him. Around the same height, they were nose to nose. She tangled her legs with his and wrapped one arm around his torso, hugging him close. Needing more of a connection, she found his hand and curled her warm fingers around his icy ones.

"I'm here now, Danny. I won't let you die." She kissed him tenderly on his blue-tinged lips.

**~ to be continued ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone for reading this Danny whump-fest. Sorry for the delay in updating. To be honest if it wasn't for Phoebe continually dropping everything to beta this chapter, hell this whole story, it would have taken a lot longer to post. Thank you my friend we got it done even with my weekend away, downed interwebs and technology that just plain didn't want to play ball.

Emotions barely held in check, the Five-0 team carefully navigated the building. They moved down stairwells, and along corridors, clearing every conceivable space. No one was getting past them. Their objective was situated in the very bowels of the Honolulu Central Morgue. HPD and EMS were poised to enter the very second the team gave them the word.

Chin, Kono and Lou came to an abrupt halt as Steve held his hand up. He could see their destination a short distance ahead. A bright light emanated from under a closed door. Their hushed breaths were the only sound to break the eerie silence.

Steve inched forward, sweat beading on his forehead. The sheer lack of any audible movement sent a ripple of trepidation through him. The faces of his team mirrored his own. They were all afraid of what they might find, yet determined in their task. Danny was ohana. They would not fail him - no matter the outcome.

Nearing the threshold, he signaled with a tilt of his head for Chin to get into position. Steve used his fingers to count down. On three, they entered, and Steve immediately trained his SIG on the back of the female figure lying on the tray in front of him.

Elizabeth wore a tight fitting t-shirt and denim shorts that left little to the imagination. The name Daisy Duke fit her well. Only his partner would make such an observation. In any other situation he would have laughed.

"Five-0. Elizabeth Foster, put your hands in the air where I can see them." Steve ordered. 

His senses on overload, Steve took in the scene before him. Thin crimson streams ran along the edges of the white floor tiles from where Leonard lay, a short distance from the rows of stainless steel cabinets. Blood pooled under his head and neck. He was no longer a threat.

Elizabeth obstructed the majority of his partner's body from his view, but what he could clearly see where Danny's legs entwined with hers. Anger coursed through his body, and it took every ounce of self-control to push the feeling down, to stop himself from exacting revenge on this woman.

Neither Danny or Elizabeth moved, and the very notion that they could well be too late, now threatened to break Steve's resolve once again.

He looked away for the briefest moment. It took everything he had to suck in a deep breath and harden his heart. He was not looking at the bloody body of his best friend and partner. No - Danny was a mission. One who demanded his full attention. And Elizabeth Foster was in the way.

"Elizabeth, if you can hear me. Someone's going to check Leonard." Steve waved his hand, motioning for Chin to move around him.

The tension in the room was palpable. Chin crouched down beside the older man and put two fingers to his neck. With a shake of his head he confirmed what they already knew - Leonard was dead.

"Danny's cold." Elisabeth's voice barely above a whisper.

Steve closed the gap to her. "Kono, find me some blankets or sheets."

On hearing Lou's voice over the coms requesting HPD and EMS, Steve felt an overwhelming desire to save his friend some dignity. He had to act now.

"Elizabeth, you need to let go and allow me to take a look at Danny." Steve holstered his weapon.

"No." Elizabeth did the opposite and tightened her grip on her precious treasure. "I have to keep him warm."

Steve exchanged a worried look with Chin, who now stood on the other side of the tray.

"Here, take these. I couldn't find any blankets." Kono dropped a bundle of crisp white sheets on a nearby work station.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to check Danny over. My colleagues here are going to help you down." His team nodded in understanding.

In one fluid motion, the three of them reached for their quarry. Immediately Elizabeth fought back, kicking out as Chin separated her legs from Danny's. He latched onto her ankles, trying to avoid a hit to the face. Kono grabbed the arm Elizabeth had wrapped tightly around Danny and pulled her backwards. Elizabeth desperately clung on to his hand, dragging him along with her. Steve was the only thing stopping his best friend from being dumped onto the floor.  Prying their fingers apart, he leaned over his partner protectively, shielding him from Elizabeth's flailing limbs.

"Let go of me. He needs me." Elizabeth screeched.

"What he needs is you as far away from him as possible." Lou rushed back into the room, and used his large stature as a wall between the hysterical female and Danny.

He helped Chin hold her legs, but not before taking a kick to the gut. The big guy grunted, mumbling expletives under his breath.

Elizabeth continued her protests, lashing out like a wild animal. After a fist connected with Kono's jaw, she took great pleasure in twisting her prisoner's arm behind her back until she cried out.

The instant Danny was free, Steve surveyed the damage done to his partner. The stab wounds stood out in stark contrast to his pallid skin. His chest and stomach was a mess of congealed blood. A long gash on his arm continued to seep. He swallowed hard, holding back a threatening sob, before snatching up some of the sheets and quickly covering his friend over.

Steve's warm fingers pushed against Danny's neck.

"No..." Steve moaned.

A shaky hand sought out Danny's wrist. Steve felt his stomach clench, the lump in his throat almost blocking his airway.

"I need the medics here now. He's not..." Steve faltered, unable to say the words. "I can't find a pulse."

He took a deep breath to steady himself. "We need to get him down on the floor."

"Kono's securing our young lady." Lou said breathlessly and motioned to the door.

"You sure we should move him?" Chin threw Steve a concerned look.

"There's no other option. We need to do this carefully. No sudden movements."

Steve slid his partner's upper body towards him and hooked his arms under his armpits. Chin reached under Danny's legs. Lou positioned himself at his pal’s side, ready to take up the bulk of his body weight.

"Is he...?" Lou's voice trailed off.

Steve didn't answer and proceeded to lift Danny. Taking care not to jostle their friend, they raised Danny skywards. Kono ran back in and threw the remaining sheets onto the floor where Danny was gently laid on his back. Without a second’s hesitation, Steve pulled back the covers and started chest compressions.

"Breathe, Danno." Steve knelt at his partner's side, and elbows locked, he pushed down with everything he had.

"Where the hell are those medics?" Steve's tough facade was starting to slip, his innermost compartments beginning to crack.

"I'll go check." Lou hurried from the room.

Blood started to ooze from the laceration running the length of Danny's torso. Steve struggled to shake off the urge to stop, concerned he was doing his friend more harm than good. His fingers began to blur, his sight marred by his own tears. The normally stoic ex-Navy SEAL lost control. Raw emotions tore free, as he was gripped by the fear of losing his brother. Elizabeth's shrilled protests from a room far off in the distance drifted away, as did the voices of his team. His only focus - saving his Danno.

"Breathe damn it. Come on buddy, don't do this." Steve pleaded.

He continued to press down on his friend's chest with renewed determination.

With trembling fingers, Steve once again felt Danny's neck. "No, no, please." Seemingly oblivious to the sticky substance coating them, he ran his other hand continuously through Danny's hair. "Please God no."

Steve slumped forward, his breaths coming in short sharp pants. Forehead resting against the side of Danny's face, he could feel the unnatural iciness of his skin.

"Danno, you gotta fight. You don't get to die today." Steve lifted his head a little and gazed at his best friend's pale face. His fingers were tangled with the now damp, matted hair. He removed them, and frowned. He hadn't even noticed the blood that coated them. A hand squeezed his shoulder, disrupting his thoughts.

"Hey, Steve. You need to let the medics help Danny." Chin's calm voice washed over him.

Steve tried to push up off the floor, but his uncooperative legs forced him back down onto his knees.

"Come on, brah. Let Lou and I help you."

The two team mates reached down either side of Steve and hoisted him up. He stood unsteadily, and shrugged off the two men, partly from embarrassment. He scrubbed at his face with both hands, mixing tears with his best friend's blood before staggering back until he hit the column of refrigerators. Completely spent, he slid to the floor again. His eyes never leaving his partner's still form. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them close. Stuck in his very own horror movie, he just sat and stared. Praying this wasn't the end.

The two medics now at Danny's side glanced worriedly his way before they started working on his partner.

"Core  _ temperature 80.6. He's unresponsive. Unable to determine whether a pulse is present. Chest compressions are having little to no effect. We need to perform a tracheal intubation." _

Steve grimaced as Danny's head was pushed back, and a tube forced down his throat. One of the medics moved around blocking his view. He closed his eyes and listened.

_ "I have an output. It's weak, but it's there." _

_ "Keep a close eye on his cardiac output." _

Steve opened his eyes again. Two more medics were preparing a gurney.

_ "We have a male, late thirties, suffering from severe hypothermia and hypovolemic shock . Immediate evac required." _

_ "He's in V Fib." _

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of Steve's lungs. He suddenly lost the ability to breathe. The world around him appeared to be moving in slow motion. With the medic no longer blocking his view, he watched as gel pads were stuck to Danny's chest. The whine of the defibrillator an unwanted sound in the previously silent room.

_ "Clear." _

Danny's back arched, and then descended lifelessly to the floor.

_ "Again." _

_ "Clear." _

Steve's vision grayed around the edges as his friend's body arched once more.

_ "One more time." _

_ "Clear." _

That was the last word Steve heard before everything melted away.

**~ to be continued ~**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Chin, any news on Danny?" Kono’s tone full of worry.

Chin looked up, and smiled. His cousin's voice a welcome distraction from his troubled thoughts.

"Where's McGarrett?" Lou followed close behind.

"Am I happy to see you." Chin stood up and gave her a hug. "Yes, to your first question. The doc's only just left. As for Steve. I wish I knew."

Chin released Kono and flopped wearily back down on to the chair. Kono exchanged a worried look with Lou.

"What did the doc say?" Lou took the vacant seat next to Chin.

"You should probably sit down for this, Kono."

She took his advice and put a comforting arm across his back.

Chin sucked in a deep breath. "He's stable. They're still working on getting his temperature back up. The knife wounds to his chest and abdomen are mainly superficial. Meant to inflict pain rather than death. They're more concerned with the ones to his arms and hands." Chin closed his eyes momentarily, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Defensive wounds. He put up a fight." Lou voiced what they all knew. The numerous slashes hadn't been missed when they first found Danny.

"Yeah, that's what they figured. The one to his upper arm is of the most concern. There is extensive deep, muscle damage. They have him on broad spectrum antibiotics to counter any infection." Chin sucked in a deep breath. “They also have him hooked up to a vent.”

Kono let out a sob.

Chin pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head. "It only a precaution. Once they have his temperature under control, it'll be removed."

Kono brushed away a tear and peered up at her cousin. "When can we see him?"

"Not for several more hours."

Kono slowly sat upright. "Why so long?"

"The doc explained that the rewarming techniques are very aggressive. I don't pretend to understand them all. He's receiving warmed fluids and blood." Chin cleared his throat. "Irrigation of body cavities."

"Okay, we get the picture." Lou stood up, and started to pace. "At least we know one of our boys is being well looked after. Which brings me back to my earlier question. McGarrett?"

"And like I said before. I wish I knew. They put him on a drip. Said he was dehydrated and suffering from extreme anxiety. Next thing I know he ripped out the IV and took off." Chin leaned forward, head in hands.

"It's not your fault." Kono rubbed his back.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Lou came to a halt in front of his two teammates.

"Go ahead Lou." Chin waved his hand in the air, not bothering to look up. "I'm outta ideas."

"You two head home. Get some rest. I'll look for McGarrett."

"What about you?" Chin glanced up at the big man stood before him. "You need to get some rest."

"Yeah, and I will. After I find our fearless leader." Lou snorted.

"We should check in with Max on the way. He's beside himself with worry." Kono chewed on her bottom lip. "Blames himself for not vetting Joseph personally."

Chin stood and then pulled Kono to her feet. "Lou, you had better call us the minute you know something about either of them."

"I hear ya. Now get going."

Hands on hips, Lou watched them until they disappeared from sight.

"Now, where the hell are you McGarrett?" He muttered to himself.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Chin killed the engine of his Mustang. The two cousins sat in the car outside Max's home, neither one in any hurry to go anywhere.

Kono glanced worriedly at Chin. He stared blankly out the windshield. The dark look from earlier had returned.

“We should go inside.” Kono placed her hand over Chin’s. “Hey cuz, you okay?”

“God...I thought he was dead.” Chin choked back a sob. “And then Steve…”

“I know…” Kono pulled her cousin toward her.

Chin wrapped his arms around Kono and hung on as if his life depended on it.

“It's over and Danny's very much alive.” Kono rubbed Chin's back reassuringly.

“I'm supposed to be taking care of you.” Chin let go and pushed back, using the back of his hand to wipe his face.

“Well, it's my turn to look after you.” Kono gave him a sad smile. A single tear escaping.

“Maybe on this occasion we should take care of each other.” Chin thumbed away Kono’s tears. “Let's go see Max.”

“I love you, brah.”

“Come here.” Chin pulled Kono in for another hug. “I love you too.”

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"What gives McGarrett?" Lou sat down heavily in the chair opposite Steve. “I didn't plan on spending my night traipsing hospital corridors looking for you.”

"Not now, Lou." Steve never looked up. He just sat staring at the styrofoam cup held between both of his hands. The coffee a long time cold.

"Y'know, I oughta kick your sorry ass. What the hell were you thinking, taking off without a word?"

Steve's head shot up, and he glared angrily across the table. "I said,  _ not now _ ."

Lou glanced around the empty canteen, then back at Steve. "Well guess what? It's just you and me, buddy. And I don't give a rat's ass what you want because you're gonna listen good to what I gotta say."

Steve sprang from his seat, the chair scraping across the tiled floor. Without another word, he started to walk away.

"You think you're the only one hurting?  _ Ohana _ . How many times have I heard that since I came to this island? We're a team, McGarrett. We've all seen each other at our lowest with our emotions stripped bare for all to see. That includes you. Or have you forgotten about your run in with Wo Fat?"

"Your point, Lou?" Steve spat the words.

"We're Ohana. So you can drop the act. Showing your emotions isn't a sign of weakness."

Steve laughed. "Who told you that,  _ Danny _ ?"

"Look what I'm tryin' to say...hell I ain't no good at this shit."

"You don't say."

"Sit down. I'll get us some fresh coffees." Lou pushed the chair Steve's way.

Steve walked back over and rested one hand on Lou's shoulder. "Sorry, Lou."

"It's Chin you need to be apologizing to."

Steve nodded and sat back down.

Lou set two steaming coffees on the table before dropping a pre-packed sandwich from under his arm. Steve wrinkled his nose.

"Hey, I showered."

"Not this side of yesterday." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"I imagine you've had worse." Lou sipped at his coffee. "Anyone told you about Danny's condition?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, he's gonna be fine." Lou tapped his index finger on the table. "What's really eating you?"

Steve absently picked at the label on the sandwich wrapper. "I've seen a lot of guy's suffering from hypothermia in the field. Not all of them were... the same after."

"Brain damage?"

"Some. A few struggled to get back to full health. Some suffered with amnesia, kidney failure. Lou, these were men trained to endure..." Steve shook his head despondently.

"Danny's strong. You'll get him through this. Hell, we all will."

"Ohana?"

"Hell, yeah. Now eat, and then maybe you can use your ninja skills to get into Danny's room."

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve couldn't help the tiny bit of laughter that escaped his lips, as he ran his fingers through the blonde hair. "Hey, Danno. I thought this might piss you off enough to make you open your eyes."

When no response of any kind was forthcoming, Steve pulled his hand away. He sank back into the hospital recliner by Danny's bed and heaved a big sigh. As he cast a worried gaze over his partner's still body, his mind began to wander.

His ninja skills and “means and immunity” had been of no help when it came to getting access to his friend. He had been granted ten minutes, and then he'd been ushered out. With a great deal of persuasion from Danny's doctor and Lou, Steve had reluctantly gone home to freshen up and get some much needed rest.

Now here he sat, three long days on, and still there were no signs of his best friend waking. Thankfully the activity in the ICU room had started to slow. A sign that things were at least heading in the right direction. A myriad of machines still monitored Danny's vitals. By some miracle, a mind boggling list of threats appeared to have been avoided though he was still being monitored for pneumonia, pulmonary edema, pancreatitis and kidney failure nonetheless. The medical experts concluded that the hypothermia, blood loss and a concoction of drugs now caused his friend's comatose state.

Steve leaned forward, and slid his fingers under one of Danny's bandaged hands. Both his arms and hands were covered in dressings. The knife wounds yet another woe to add to the long list. The nurse had not long departed after changing the dressings on those injuries.

"Come on, buddy. Life's too quiet without you. I need a dose of Jersey..." Steve closed his eyes momentarily, his emotions threatening to surface.

"I'll make a bet with you, Danno. Which one is gonna get you complaining first? The oxygen mask, what's attached to your - well you know..." Steve reached up with his other hand and began to once again play with Danny's hair. “Or touching your hair like this?”

Steve's weak attempt at humor, his only defense keeping the flood waters at bay. Because seeing his best friend like this crushed him. And there was only so much more he could take.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

The sensation of something running through his hair slowly lured Danny back to consciousness, through the fog that clouded his mind. He knew he was injured, but how? He couldn't remember past the image of a gift.

The low rumble of a voice accompanied by steady beats caught his attention.  _ A present. _ That was the second reality hit him like an exploding bomb, fragments of memory ripped through his mind, tearing his world apart. Hands clawed at him, held him down, morphing into knives. His breath hitched, as the hand stilled, and something wet slavered his cheek - a tongue.

He tried to move, an arm, a leg, even a finger, but nothing responded. It felt like he'd been tied down, held against his will. The steady beats now a prestissimo adding fuel to his already panicked mind. He needed to escape.

The voice at his side became louder, frantic. He wanted to take a look, but was petrified by what he might see.  _ Why the hell couldn't he slow his breathing?  _ He needed to take back control. The persistent tug of the frenetic words eventually forced him to try harder. His eyelids didn't seem to fair much better than the rest of him though, and with what he knew was way too much effort, he opened them. The hazy image of a face appeared. It loomed over him with an expression of utter devastation. Tears falling to mix with his own.

**~ to be continued ~**

 


	12. Chapter 12

It was too late; the dam had broken. The complete lack of recognition on Danny's face was Steve's undoing. He wanted to speak, but it felt like his throat had closed up. And then those blue eyes slid shut. Danny continued to groan, tossing his head from side to side. Obviously still caught in his nightmare.

"Shit." Steve wiped at his face with the back of his hand. "Danno, you with me? Please, buddy. Calm your breathing."

Steve pulled himself together just enough to fumble for the call button. "Someone will be here soon."

Finally his words broke through, and Danny stilled, allowing Steve the opportunity to wipe his partner's face with a wash cloth.

"That's it, Danno. Slow, even breaths. You’re doing great." Steve’s only reward another vacant stare.

A nurse appeared moments later, closely followed by Danny's doctor. "I take it Detective Williams has graced us with his presence."

"Yeah." Steve stood by the bed looking shell-shocked.

"Commander McGarrett, I need to assess my patient. Take this as an opportunity to make some calls, grab a coffee. Please. You’ll be no good to your friend flat on your back."

"I guess." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "I won't be long."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" The doctor gave him a wry smile.

Steve stepped outside the room and pulled out his phone. After one last despondent glance towards his partner's room, he headed for the canteen.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"Penny for your thoughts." Doctor Devlin placed his coffee down on the table. "Care if I join you?"

"No. By all means." Steve gestured to the vacant chair opposite.

"Can I get you another?" The doctor pointed at Steve's almost empty cup.

"I'm good. Thanks." Steve glanced at his watch. "I didn't realize the time."

"I have to admit. I got a little worried when you didn't return after ten minutes." Doctor Devlin chuckled.

He was in his late fifties, a stout man with short grey hair. He came across as a caring man, very much the father figure around the hospital. Steve thought he seemed more suited to pediatrics.

"How's he doing?" Steve was almost afraid to ask.

"Detective Williams is making progress. He's lucid. There are some gaps in his memory. Specifically the few days before and throughout his ordeal. Nothing completely unexpected."

"He didn't seem to recognize me."

"I'm sorry, Commander -”

“Please. Call me Steve.”

The doctor smiled. “Steve, this isn't TV. Coma patients don't just jump up the second they wake. Detective Williams has experienced a major trauma. I see no reason why he won't make a full recovery, but it's not going to happen over night. Give him time."

"The amnesia." Steve blew out a deep breath. "Is it permanent?"

"That's something only time will tell. Go. Sit with your partner. The nurse should be finished with him soon. The mask was causing him some distress, so we're swapping it for a nasal cannula. Please keep the talking to a minimum.”

Steve couldn't help but laugh. "He's claustrophobic."

The doctor looked puzzled. "You find that funny?"

Steve held his hands up in horror. "No. It's just something I asked him earlier. You know while he was...never-mind."

“Please go and see your friend before I decide to check you for an head injury.”

Steve pushed up from his chair abruptly. "S'all good, doc. Consider me gone."

Doctor Devlin watched Steve leave, shaking his head in disbelief.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Danny studied his partner, eyes closed, head tilted back in the chair next to his bed. Anyone else would have thought him sleeping, but he knew by the deep furrows crossing his brow, that was far from true. The knot tightened in his stomach at the memory of his first waking. The haunted little boy lost look on his friend's face, something he didn't think he'd ever experience again. Not since rescuing him from Wo Fat. _Had what happened to him been that bad?_

The doctor had gently delivered his long list of injuries to him. In his line of work each one a possibility, other than the hypothermia. _What the fuck was that all about?_

"Hey..." He barely recognized his own voice. It sounded like he'd smoked a carton of cigarettes and felt like a throat full of sand paper.

He'd been warned that speaking would be difficult for the first day or two. His throat had been subjected to invasive medical procedures. He could guess what, he'd seen enough over the years without the need to be told the details.

Maybe he was wrong, and Steve was sleeping. Hell, he looked like he needed it. Dark shadows under his eyes and what he reckoned was a few day's worth of growth on his chin. _Babe you look like shit._

"Hey." This time he was rewarded with a hesitant smile.

“Danno." Steve leaned forward. "You in any pain, buddy?"

Danny weakly pointed to the cup of water on the nearby table. Steve picked it up and slowly raised the head of the bed.

"Here, take it slow." Steve held the straw to Danny's lips. The cold liquid felt like heaven as it flowed over his abused throat.

"Better. Thanks." Danny sank back into the pillows, and closed his eyes. "What happened?"

"The doc said not to say too much. To let your memories return naturally."

"And what if they don't?" Danny opened his eyes in time to catch that haunted look again. "That bad, huh?"

"Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"Vague images of being stabbed...someone..." Danny couldn't say it out loud. _Someone licked me._

"Someone?"

"I dunno." Danny looked away, feeling embarrassed. His head was starting to pound, he wanted nothing more right now than to sleep, but something else was eating at his partner.

"You're tired. Sleep Danno. I'll be right here when you wake."

An uneasy silence fell. The only sound coming from the heart monitor. Danny could feel his anxiety bubbling up again. A thin sheen of sweat covering his brow.

“I got you, Danno." A hand grabbed hold of his, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Steve." He turned his head to face his friend, before letting his gaze full on the heart monitor.

Steve recalled all the clocks. "I'll get the nurse to silence the damn machine."

Danny immediately relaxed on hearing those words.

“Babe, what aren't you telling me?” He winced, when his throat protested. “Water.”

“I didn't think you recognized me.”

“Really?" Danny gulped the water, dribbling it down his chin.

“Easy.”

“Not a child.”

"You had me worried, Danno."

"How could I forget you. You big goof."

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"Charlie, pick something smaller." Grace rolled her eyes at her little brother.

"Don't worry Grace. It'll be fine." Steve assured his adopted niece.

Steve was smiling from ear to ear. The affectionate glances and comments on how polite and well behaved his two charges were filled him with pride.

"You said something small, Uncle Steve. That is bigger than Charlie."

"Yeah, but your dad will love it." Steve grinned, tousling her hair. He looked to see what she held in her hand. "Whatcha got there?”

"A plaque. Danno can hang it on the wall." Grace held the item up, so Steve could read it.

"Your dad's a lucky man. Come on, let's pay for these. He'll think we've forgotten him."

It didn't take them long to square away their purchases. Steve was happy Charlie viewed the whole thing as some sort of adventure. He was used to hospitals. Grace on the other hand had been too quiet.

The three of them exited the elevator, and headed down the corridor to Danny's room. He had been transferred from the ICU the previous day. Danny's hospital stay was now into its seventh day. The visit was the children's first. Steve hoped Charlie didn't find it all too much. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure the little boy understood. He'd been told only that his dad had been hurt at work and needed to rest in the hospital until he felt better.

Steve wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was using this as yet another excuse not to answer his partner's constant questions. Steve realized it was only a matter of time, before he had to fill in the blanks. He just wanted to be sure his friend was emotionally and physically strong before taking him down that dark and terrifying rabbit hole.

"Hey, buddy. You up for some visitors?" Steve had barely finished the question when Charlie burst into the room giggling.

"Look what I got, Danno."

"Help, my son's a giant shark." Danny faked a gasp of horror.

"It's me silly." Charlie poked his head out from under one of the shark's flippers.

Danny placed his bandaged hand over his chest. "Phew. You had me worried for a second."

"Charlie, it's not for you." Grace's comment made Charlie's face drop, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hey, buddy. You can take care of him for me." Danny patted the side of his bed. "Come here, you two and give me a hug."

Charlie dropped his prized possession and ran to his dad's side.

"Slow down Charlie." Grace admonished her brother.

Danny exchanged a concerned look with his partner. Steve quickly wrapped his arm around Grace's back and pulled her into a sideways hug. _How did he get it so wrong?_

"Gracie, your dad's gonna be okay." Steve's statement was met with a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"Please don't cry, Monkey." Danny held out his hand.

Grace closed the distance to her father. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Charlie pulled away and ran across the room throwing himself onto the back of the large cuddly shark.

"Is this for me?" Danny tugged at the bag she held.

"Yeah."

"You sure about that?" Danny started to tickle his daughter.

"Hey, _Danno_ that's not fair. You know I'm ticklish." Grace dropped the gift in his lap and smiled for the first time since entering the room.

"Just open it, _Daniel._ "

"Okay, Steven." Danny retorted jokingly.

Danny pulled the plaque from the bag, and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "It's perfect, just like you two. Thank you."

"What's it say?" Charlie questioned from his place on the floor.

"Dad. A son's first hero. A daughter's first love." Danny melted into his pillows.

"You have two amazing kids, buddy."

"And an amazing friend. Thanks for bringing them, babe."

An hour later, Steve nudged Grace who was squished up next to him on the recliner. He pointed first to Danny, sleeping peacefully, and then to Charlie doing the same, spread eagled on his new shark.

"Gently wake your dad. I'll wake Charlie. I think it's time I got you both home." Steve whispered.

"Danno." Grace spoke softly into her dad's ear and rubbed the top of his arm.

Danny woke bleary eyed and disoriented. "What's wrong?"

"You fell asleep." She peered over to Charlie, who was now flopped over Steve's shoulder, barely awake. "So did Charlie. Uncle Steve's taking us home."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, Monkey."

"Love you too, Danno."

Grace kissed her dad's cheek and then moved aside for Steve. He bent his knees in order for Charlie to reach his dad. Danny kissed the top of his son's head.

"Love you, little guy. Look after my shark."

"I will. Love you, Danno." Charlie waved to his dad as he was carried from the room.

“I'll be back in a couple of hours, partner.”

Grace scooped up the shark, and the three of them left. The door had scarcely closed behind them before Danny was once again sleeping.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"Will you calm down. You're gonna get me thrown out." Steve couldn't help his angered response.

"You know what? Good. You're a control freak, my friend. What did you say to them? Every time I asked one of them a question, they either changed the subject or ran from the room. Hell, you even had Lou quaking in his boots. I've never seen the man move so fast. What'd you say, huh?" Danny sank back into the pillows.

Their ongoing argument was beginning to take its toll. Steve sat forward in his chair, studying his friend's pinched expression and the sweat beading on his forehead.

"Take it easy." Steve kept his voice low in an attempt to calm his partner.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one lying here, not knowing why." Danny refused to make eye contact with Steve.

"I would never lie to you, Danny."

"Really? You expect me to believe that?"

Danny kept quiet, head turned, facing his hospital room door.

"Please, Danno. Look at me. I'm sorry, okay. I only have your best interests at heart, and nothing I've told you is a lie."

"You haven't exactly told me much. I was attacked by a perp, and ended up in hypovolemic shock and with hypothermia. Not a lot to lie about, babe." Danny looked around and gave Steve a hard stare. "So, you gonna tell me what happened?"

Steve sighed deeply. "You remember Joseph?"

"Yeah, Max's creepy intern."

"More like creepy serial killer."

Danny visibly paled at that snippet of information. "He the perp?"

"Yeah. He attacked you, and you killed him."

"Fuck." Danny squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths before continuing. "How'd it happen?"

"We're not exactly sure. We found him with a meat cleaver sticking out of his chest." Steve hesitated. "Your prints were on the handle."

Danny swallowed hard. "The hypothermia. You’re holding something back."

"It was caused by cold exposure."

"I worked that one out for myself, genius. Where'd you find me, the Arctic?" Danny's frustration at their conversation beginning to surface once again.

Steve scrubbed one hand across his face. "The Honolulu Central Mortuary."

"I don't understand. Why there? What's that got to do with Joseph?" Danny winced when he tried to sit up straighter.

"Here, let me help." Steve stood up and adjusted the head of the bed.

"You’re stalling again, babe."

"His sister worked there." Steve perched on the side of Danny's bed.

"Well this can't be a good sign." Danny motioned to the fact Steve was now sitting next to his hip. "Steve, you're not making any sense. Can we please start from the beginning?"

"Okay. What's the last thing you remember?"

"A present and us arguing in my car."

"That evening we went out for drinks."

"Drinks? Why?"

"It was your birthday on Sunday, buddy."

"You gotta be kidding me. You never thought to mention that?" Danny poked Steve in the side.

"Will you just shut up and stop interrupting me?"

"I wouldn't have to, if you didn't keep stalling. I'm a big boy, _Steven_."

"Yeah. Lou said as much when I wanted to check on you...before this happened." Steve looked Danny up and down. "And now look at you."

A look of hurt crossed Danny's face. "Hey, this wasn't my fault...was it?"

"Shit. No Danny. None of this is. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Steve rested his hand on Danny's shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. "This is hard for me, too."

"Yeah. I get that, but you understand why I need to know."

Steve moved his hand so it covered one of Danny's. "You realize I don't have all the answers, right?"

"Yeah. I also get that at this rate it will soon be my next birthday." Danny gave Steve a reassuring smile.

"We went out for drinks on the Friday night..."

**~ to be continued ~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to say this is the last chapter. This is not only my longest story to date, but was by far the most fun to write. Sorry Buster. Thank you so much to everyone for reading. And a huge thank you for the comments and kudos.
> 
> I couldn't have done this without my beta and good friend Phoebe Miller. Thanks, babe. This was so much fun. I'm excited for the next one.

Danny thumbed through the pictures on his cell. He smiled fondly as they rekindled memories of fun and laughter. He paused on one of Grace giving him his present. He wasn't a fan of his not-so-little girl wearing makeup, but Kono had helped her with it, and she looked stunning. He scrolled along some more, stopping on one of him blowing out the candles on his cake, with the help of Sharkey. He knew his adorable son was hidden behind his new cuddly friend, even if the photo told a different story.

The next picture he came to had been secretly taken by his daughter. Who it appeared had a hidden talent. The image was amazing. Taken from behind with the sun setting in the distance. He and Steve sat on the sand, facing the ocean. His chest tightened at the memory. He'd gone outside to be alone only to be followed by his persistent partner. They'd ended up sitting there watching the water, Steve's arm thrown protectively around him. No words needed, and he'd let himself relax, resting his head on his best friend's shoulder.

From the moment he'd woken in his hospital bed, his partner had been there for him, every emotional and physical step of the way. That evening on the beach was simply one of those steps. He loved his ohana, but every so often it would all get to be too much, and no more than an hour into his surprise birthday party, just that had happened. Whether alone or in a crowd, the walls would start closing in, and a panic attack would follow. Time was a great healer, and their occurrences were becoming less, but then today happened, and it felt like he'd been transported back to when he'd first woken in the ICU.

"How you holding up?" Steve held a bottle of water in front of Danny's face.

"Thanks." Danny reached out and took it. "I'm okay, I guess. That was some birthday cake."

"Yeah, it was." Steve sat down beside him. "Danno, from where I'm sitting you look anything but okay."

"I needed to know. I needed to know what those bastards did to me." Danny choked back a sob.

"She was messing with your head." Steve made sure Danny was looking at him. He kept his voice soft, but firm. He didn't want his best friend to get lost in those horrible memories.

"You mean, she messed it up some more." Danny leaned back, head resting against the wall. He took a few steady breaths. "Why'd she do that, huh?”  

_ One hour earlier. _

"Hi, handsome." Elizabeth licked her upper lip provocatively.

Danny shivered. He didn't remember the woman sitting across from him, but his body did. Fighting the urge to run, he dug his fingers into his thighs. Causing himself pain so he would stay in the present and not fall back into the nightmare.

Elizabeth wore grey joggers and a loose fitting pale blue T-shirt, adorned with the logo for Queens Behavioral Health Center. The complete opposite of her usual attire. She was free from restraints. The medical professionals deemed her to be of no danger to any other persons or herself. Even so, two of the nursing staff stood just outside the door, ready to take Elizabeth back to her room if her behavior turned aggressive.

Steve shifted uneasily in his chair. He could tell after only a few minutes of being in the room that his partner was struggling. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and he could see the subtle tremble of his hands. Barely a month out of the hospital, Steve had implored Danny to give it time, wait for the memories to return naturally, and if they didn't, try to move on with his life.

"What do you wanna hear? How you buried a cleaver in my brother's chest?" Elizabeth sneered at Danny.

Danny couldn't find his voice. The woman in front of him suddenly made the events that had eluded him all too real. He wrung his hands together tightly, making his knuckles turn white.

"Or do you wanna know how he cut you? How I tasted your blood?" She closed her eyes. "I can still feel the roughness of your skin against my tongue, the smell of your aftershave."

Elizabeth moaned seductively.

A fleeting vision of being bound and a searing pain took Danny's breath away.  _ Please not here, not now. _

Steve took one look at him and stood abruptly. "I've heard enough. Come on, Danny, we're leaving."

"No wait." Danny looked up at his friend, eyes pleading for them to stay. "I need to do this."

Steve hesitated before dropping back into his chair.

"You drugged me. He did God knows what to me...and tho...those girls." Danny swallowed hard.

"He got what was coming to him, but he was still my big brother. In my own twisted world, I loved him. Do you have a brother, Danny?"

Steve instantly grasped Danny by the arm. "Buddy, don't answer her. She's playing games."

"It's fine, Steve." Danny couldn't hide the slight tremble in his voice. "Wh...Why'd you take me to the morgue?"

"You wanna know if Leonard fucked you. Is that it? Didn't they check you over at the hospital? Don't fret, handsome, he only fucked dead people, and you were very much alive, when I stuck him with the scissors."

Danny wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "Are you that cold-hearted? Do you feel any remorse for those girls and their families?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"What, that's it?" Danny copied the action. "That's your answer?"

"My mother sought forgiveness for our father. When we moved to Oahu, she practised Ho’oponopono. She believed it prevented Joseph from following the same path as him. I never believed in all that hocus pocus magical shit. But when my mother died, Joseph started killing." Elizabeth stopped momentarily, placing her hands palm down on the table.

"See these hands. They're far from clean. I helped Joseph arrange those bodies." Elizabeth laughed. "My brother had his obsessions. Reading wasn't one of them. I doubt he'd even heard of Jack the Ripper before I came up with the idea."

An uneasy silence fell on the small room. When neither spoke, Steve continued. "Did you participate in Leonard's games?"

"What do you think? I fucked my own brother. I practiced necrophilia long before I met Leonard. He never knew. He thought me all sweet and innocent."

"Why confess now?" Steve struggled to control the anger that threatened to surface.

"I want you to heal me, Danny." Elizabeth reached across the table for his hand, touching his fingers.

Danny snatched his hand away as if she'd burned him. Suddenly feeling vulnerable, his chest tightened. She laughed, clearly pleased by his reaction.

"And why would I do that?" Danny voice broke on the last word. He mentally berated himself for sounding so weak.

"Because you’re a decent man." Elizabeth held her right hand over her heart and closed her eyes. "I am sorry, please forgive me, I thank you and I love you."

"You want Danny to practice Ho’oponopono." Steve snorted. "For  _ you _ ."

"Please. At least think about it." Elizabeth tried to make eye contact, but Danny looked away.

"Not gonna happen. Let's go Steve."

Steve got up and headed for the exit. Only stopping when he realized Danny hadn't budged.

"Get me a pen and paper. Please, just do this one thing." Elizabeth begged Danny.

"Huh, Steve." Danny cleared his throat. "Get what she wants."

"Danny, no this is wrong. I'm not letting you do this."

"Babe, please get the pen and paper."

Steve opened the door. "Give me a sec."

Danny could feel his heart racing a mile a minute. Elizabeth stared blankly at him. The tension in the room palpable.

"Here." Steve threw the requested items on the table.

The two partners watched as Elizabeth jotted down the lines she'd spoken earlier. She then slid the paper across the table to Danny. "Thank you."

Danny picked it up, and without a second glance, stuffed it in his trouser pocket.  As he stood, Elizabeth held up the pen.

"One last thing, handsome."

_ Present time. _

It didn't matter how hard Danny tried, he couldn't get the image of Elizabeth out of his head. The whole horrific scene replayed in his mind like it was stuck on a loop. He swallowed hard, fighting the urge to puke.

He could honestly say throughout his career in law enforcement he'd never seen someone take their life in such a dramatic fashion. And he'd seen his fair share of suicides.

Elizabeth hadn't been theatrical about shoving the pen into her ear, but she made sure Danny would never forget her. The force of her final act had jolted her head sideways, and at first what she'd done didn't compute. Blood trickling down her neck, she reached out to him, pen protruding from her ear. At first she'd seemed pleased with herself, but then her brain caught up and reality set in. Face contorted, she screamed out and grabbed at him, only to miss and tumble to the floor.

He'd done nothing to stop her. Even when the furniture scattered, scraping loudly on the floor, he'd just jumped up, quickly backing away until his back hit the wall. Sliding down to the floor. Knees pulled up to his chin, he'd watched Steve and the medics try to revive her, until his world dissolved into a myriad of memories. Bile rose in his throat, as he remembered Joseph's menacing words, the cut of a blade. Tears scalded his cheeks at the unwanted memory of Elizabeth's touch.

"I should never have come here. This is my fault." Danny pushed up from his chair, and threw the empty bottle in the nearest trash can. He stuffed his cell in his trouser pocket before pulling out the crumpled note.

"Hey, don't you dare keep that." Steve jumped up from where he was sitting. “None of this is your fault.”

"She seemed so sincere."

"Some people don't deserve our forgiveness." Steve snatched the paper out of Danny's hand and tossed it in the trash.

Danny didn't move, still focused on the note Steve had just thrown away.

Exasperated by his friend's ongoing guilt trip, Steve grabbed his shoulders and gave him a shake. “This has got to stop.”

It took Danny a few seconds to look Steve in the eyes, and then he nodded. “Yea, okay.”

A little stunned by his friend’s response, Steve merely smiled. He’d been ready for a fight. Even a small one. For the first time in days, he really felt like they’d be alright. They’d get through this. Together.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get outta here." Steve slung his arm over Danny’s shoulder and led him away.

The two men stepped out of the hospital building into the hot Hawaiian midday sun.

Danny took a deep cleansing breath. "You can help me finish up the last of my cake."

"It would've looked better with ham and pineapple." Steve slapped Danny on the back.

"Grace knows better than to do that to her dad." Danny grinned.

"Yeah, she's a tough cookie that one. Seems Uncle Steve needs to work on Charlie."

"Steven, please do not pass your weird eating habits onto my son."

"No problem, Danno.” Steve nudged his partner. “I'll stick to other topics like  _ how to blow things up _ ."

"I changed my mind, you're not getting any cake."

Steve gave his best kicked puppy look.

"I hate you so much."

"Love you too, Danno."

**~ the end ~**  
  



End file.
